Beetlejuice Afterlife: A New Beginning
by Spencers13
Summary: This story is a new series continuing after the original cartoon series ended.  New characters are introduced, and new relationships form between old characters! Lots of action and fun!
1. Chapter 1:  Friends Make Amends

Disclaimer: This is the only time I'm going to put this up here because it's unnecessary to put one up on every single chapter. I don't own Beetlejuice or any other BJ-related character, location, etc. (they belong to Geffen) except for the characters I created for this story. The story itself is, however, mine. I'm just borrowing characters, so to speak. This is just a story done for the love of the cartoon _Beetlejuice_ and its characters. Don't try to sue, you won't get much out of me.  
  
This story was inspired by another I wrote called "The Secret". It WAS posted on FF.net before they deleted all NC-17 stories. This story doesn't have as high a rating as "The Secret" so I've decided to go ahead and post it.  
  
I hope you BJ fans out there enjoy this story as much as I have writing it. The next chapter won't be posted however unil I have at least 5 reviews. I think that's only fair. I did it with the other story before it was deleted and it seemed to work quite nicely. I ask only (at least) 5 reviews per chapter. That isn't much in my opinion, so please... review. Make a girl smile. ^_^  
  
Now... on to the good stuff!  
  
  
**UPDATE NOTICE!!**  
This chapter has been updated! Spelling and grammar have been improved as well as punctuation. Also, there are added bits that were not there before! It may be wise to re-read this chapter if you wish to pick up on some extra stuff! Thank you!  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - A New Beginning  
Spencers13 2001-2002  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
Story concept, Endri & Kyle © Spencers13 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Friends Make Amends  


_  
Peaceful Pines, Connecticut  
Real World  
Dusk  
  
_

__

_It's beautiful, the storm. How clouds blanket the sky and turn it dark. How wind blows the leaves from the trees and they drift earthward like snowflakes. How the rain beats on my glass doors and slips downward in sheets. Then there's the lightning. Brilliant flashes of light cut through the air and stab at the ground followed by the gentle roll of thunder. It's all as if it were a performance. Everything intertwining with each other creating a beautiful symphony of light, dark and sound._

_It's breathtaking._

_It's been so long since I've stared out through these old balcony doors at a storm. How long? A year at least. I've been so busy with my job of taking photos for a prominent magazine, that I haven't seen this house or my parents in almost a year. Sure, I called, but it isn't the same._

_Calling. That word reminds me of something. My past. My childhood. No, I haven't forgotten. Who could forget such a unique creature? I will be old and grey, but still remember him. No, I have never forgotten. How could I? It would be even more cruel than what I had done already; treated years of friendship like they were nothing, flung harsh words into the night. It's been so long, yet I still remember that night with vivid clarity_

"You have half a mind to kick me _where?!_" Lydia Deetz shouted at her best friend, and ghoul, Beetlejuice. He had just pulled his two halves together after terrorizing the sleeping town of Peaceful Pines. His personality had split when he became angry at the mayor for not paying him to get rid of some very loud partiers that same evening.

Beetlejuice's bad side tore up the town while his good side drove Lydia crazy. Finally, after some planning and ingenuity by Lydia and Doctor Zigmund Void, Beetlejuice became whole again. While she was spurting off commands of cleaning up the mess he'd made, however, Beetlejuice made the mistake of uttering that single phrase that triggered an unforgettable chain of events.

"I can't believe you just said that!" she shouted at him.

"Yeah? Well, I gotta say that you're askin' a bit too much of me here. There's no _way_ I'll be able to clean all this up tonight!" he retorted.

"You messed it up in one night, you can clean it up in one night!"

"But, Lyds!"

"Don't you 'but' me! I've had it up to here with you messing around this town!" Lydia gestured above her head. "Now clean it up! That's an order!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Beetlejuice said, throwing down the mop and bucket she had handed him earlier, "You can't order me around! I'm not your little pet ghost, you know. I have my _own_ existence to run."

"That never stopped you from doing everything I've ever told you to do before," she replied, crossing her arms and turning her nose up haughtily.

Beetlejuice glowered at her. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying you can't resist doing what I tell you to do. You have to because you're afraid. You're afraid because I have a power over you to send you back and forth between here and the Neitherworld."

"That's not true," he seethed.

"Oh, yeah? _Prove_ it!"

"Shut up!"

Lydia blinked at him, astonished. "You did _not_ just say that"

"Oh, I said it, kid! I'm getting tired of you telling me what to do! You're like a a spoiled brat, always getting what you want! Well not _this_ time, Lyds. Don't _ever_ expect me to listen to _you_ again!" he growled, crossing his arms and thrusting his nose into the air.

Lydia was boiling over in rage. "Then you won't mind if you never even _see_ me again! I've had it with you, Beetlejuice! Don't _ever_ come back to my mirror. I won't call you again so you can do whatever you want with the rest of your existence because I won't be around to tell you what to do! Good-_bye_, Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice, _Beetlejuice!_"

Upon her shriek of his name for the third time, Beetlejuice vanished from the Earth. Lydia stormed off back to her house and locked herself in her room when she arrived.

_That was the last time I saw him nine years ago. I cried myself to sleep that night and for several weeks after. I couldn't tell you how many times I wanted to call his name again. To go back to the Neitherworld to see at least Jacques and Ginger. But I was steadfast. I was too proud to give in. And so **he** has not given in either. He never came to my mirror. Never popped up to offer any meager attempts at an apology. Nothing. I can almost see the cobwebs inside my long-unused dresser mirror._

Lydia watched the lightning flash several more times. A tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of her past crimes against her best friend, the only one who had ever truly understood and accepted her for who she was besides her father, Charles.

_He's the only one who ever treated me like a human being. Always paid attention when I talked. Never did anything to hurt me. In fact, he saved my life a few times. I was never as comfortable around another person as I was with him. He he seemed to be a little **too** attached to me, I think. It **is** possible. But that's silly; I was too young. He could have been my father several times over. But no one ever looked at me the way **he** did._

Lydia sighed deeply. She had come home to visit on her vacation from work a little over a week ago, and she found that the longer she was there, and the more she thought about it, the more she regretted the things she said to Beetlejuice so long ago. Sure, she had good reason to be angry at the time, but now now it just didn't seem valid. She missed him, so what was to stop her from paying him a visit, then?

"Absolutely nothing. My pride be damned; I want to see him," she whispered.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Lydia pulled her curtains closed and repeated a chant she still knew by heart. "Though I know I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly haunting, I turn loose Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

The balcony doors burst open with an incredible gust of wind that, when it hit Lydia, caused her body to dissipate like a mist and vanish in a swirl. She reformed in the Neitherworld standing at the edge of the Lost Souls Highway. 

She paused a moment. That was different than what she remembered. Before, she would just pop between worlds instantly, now there seemed to be a resonating well of energy she had to pass through first. The power was immense! Had something changed? And where was her old, red spider-web poncho? Usually her outfit would change upon entering the Neitherworld, but, now, she still wore the same clothes as before.

Stifling her fears, she followed the loopy, thin road until her eyes befell the Roadhouse. She could see it just up ahead and smiled to herself.

_It's been so long but it's still the same. Everything is **still** the same. Even those gaudy neon signs! Feels so good to be here again!_ Lydia practically ran toward the Roadhouse in her excitement to see all of her friends again. She stopped when she glanced across the street and noticed the Monster manicuring his tidy lawn before the sun could set completely.

_I should say hello_, she thought stepping toward the Monster's wooden fence. Waving, she called out, "Hi, Monster! How have you been?"

"Ah reckon Ah've been right fine" The Monster Across the Street raised his hairy torso and instantly recognized who had spoken. "Why, Miss Lydiuh! Whut in tarnation are you doin' back here?! How long's it been now? Why'd ya never come back?"

Lydia raised her slender hands as if to stave off his bombarding questions. "Whoa! Hang on! Slow down! I'm sorry I haven't been here in well years. Things just sort of worked out that way. How have you and Poopsie gotten along since I've been here last?"

"Well, me an' Poopsie've been right fine, Miss Lydiuh. He's been learnin' th' banjo sos he can play along with me and the Monstress when we git ta playin'."

"That's great, Monster!" Lydia giggled. "Have you seen Beetlejuice lately? How's he been?"

The Monster suddenly became quiet and shifted his fur-hidden gaze toward the Roadhouse for a split second. "Uh Ah don't think Ah'm the one t' be askin' that to. Uh why don't you go ask that skel'ton feller across the street," he said hurriedly. "It's great t' be seein' ya again, Miss Lydiuh, but Ah gotta be gittin' off t'bed. G'night!" And he was gone.

_Bed? But it's barely eight o'clock. Must have something important to go to tomorrow, and he needs rest? It's just as well, I'd rather be at the Roadhouse anyway._

She trotted across the rickety bridge to the Roadhouse and tugged on the old skull doorbell. It made the same _Dink-Donk_ noise it had always made. Tears burned at her eyes as she remembered all the times in the past she had run across that very same bridge and pulled on the very same doorbell at this very same house.

One of the pointed double doors opened with a creek and a skull poked out.

"Allo?"

"Avon calling!" Lydia quipped.

"I am sorry, but we do not need" Jacques paused examining the young woman on his doorstep. "_Lydia!_"

She laughed and flung her arms around the skeleton's shoulder blades. "It's been too long, Jacques! How have you been?"

"Lydia! I cannot believe my eye 'oles! It 'as been so long! Come in! Come in!" He gently coaxed her inside and led her to the couch. "Can I get you anysing? Water? Tea?"

"Water, please." She sat down and tugged at her sleeves. _Where is he?_ Her eyes came to rest on Beetlejuice's closed bedroom door. She was afraid he was asleep, or worse, not even home.

"'Ere you are!" Jacques returned with a large glass of water. Lydia accepted it gratefully and took a swallow. "Lydia," Jacques ventured, sitting down beside her. "Everyone 'ere is concerned. Why 'ave you nevair returned to ze Neizerworld for so long?"

She sipped her water once more before attempting to reply. That was something she wasn't looking forward to. Facing those ghosts again would be hard. Tentatively, she placed the glass on the coffee table and held her hands in her lap. "I'd like to apologize to everyone about that. You see Beetlejuice and I we had a fight, oh, nine years ago. I told him to never come back again, and I sent him back here. I was just _so_ angry at him, Jacques."

The skeleton hummed in reply, nodding in understanding. "Mmm I should 'ave known it would 'ave been Be-atlejuice's fault. I am surprised 'e 'ad not left you or 'ad a fight wis you sooner zan 'e did. 'E is such a 'ard person to get along wis."

Lydia sighed and picked up her drink again. "Well, I was no prize that night either. I said some things I shouldn't have. Well we _both_ said things we shouldn't have, I guess." She swallowed a bit more of the water. "Jacques," she said desperately, "do you think it's too late? Do you think I waited too long? Does does he even remember me? Does he talk about me?"

Jacques became quiet suddenly and glanced toward Beetlejuice's bedroom door for a split second. "Uh perhaps you should ask 'im yourself? No one 'as been able to talk to 'im for years."

Lydia stared at him for a few moments. "Years? What's wrong? What happened?"

"You see, Lydia, Be-atlejuice came 'ome a long time ago furious. 'E would not talk to anyone. Zen a few months afterward, 'e locked 'imself in 'is room and 'as not come out since. We do not know if 'e is even _in_ zere anymore, but you are very welcome to look." Jacques hugged her once more then stood. "I will be upstairs in my room if you need me. I am so 'appy you are back. You will come to visit more often, _no_?"

"Yes," she smiled.

Jacques turned and headed for the stairs, clattering his bones as he climbed them. Lydia smiled after him, sipping more of the water. She couldn't believe how good it felt to be back. Even if Beetlejuice wasn't home tonight, just seeing Jacques and the Monster was good enough for now. She turned her attention to Beetlejuice's door once more. No, that was a lie. Seeing her two old friends was all fine and good, but she _really_ wanted to see _him_. She finished off her water then stood.

_He locked himself in his room? Why? It hardly makes sense. Did anyone even **try** to talk to him?_ She slinked forward until she reached his door and knocked quietly. After getting no response for several moments, she knocked again. _Maybe Jacques is right, and he isn't in there_ She slipped her fingers around the knob and turned it. Unlocked. She cracked the door open and poked her head inside. "Beetlejuice?"

Lydia stared in disbelief at the open space before her. Photos and drawings covered the walls. Miscellaneous items were strewn about the floor. A carved stone statue inhabited one corner of the room next to the window. All of them, every single photo and drawing, even the statue, was of _her!_ The items on the floor were all presents or little tokens of friendship that she had given to Beetlejuice for one reason or another. She pushed the door open farther and stepped inside, quietly closing it behind her.

_I don't believe this! What has Beetlejuice done?_

Her mind slowed to a crawl as she walked deeper into the room gazing at the surroundings. The photos of her were few and far between all of the drawings that graced the walls. They were beautifully done. Some were simple pencil sketches, others were like works of art and could have been mistaken as a photograph to any untrained eye. It was quite obvious to Lydia that Beetlejuice had been hiding a remarkable talent.

A noise suddenly startled her, and she held her breath as she searched for the sound with her eyes. Motion across the room grabbed her attention.

There he was.

Beetlejuice sat, hunched over an old drawing desk Lydia didn't remember being there, sleeping. Light snores reached her ears when he settled his shifting.

_I don't think now will be the best time to wake him_, she thought nervously. _I'll just wait around for him to get up naturally._

She quietly sidestepped the trinkets littering the floor to get closer to the stone statue near the window. She stood within inches of a semblance of herself in her early teens. It could have been mistaken as a real girl if it wasn't made of stone.

Beetlejuice _definitely_ had a talent.

What could she say to him? What could she do? Beetlejuice had probably kept himself hidden in his room to keep prying eyes away from his works. What if he woke up and was angry at her for invading his privacy, or angry at her _period_ for what she had done in the past? Lydia began to panic. What if he had turned psychotic? Suddenly, the thought of staying much longer made her tremble as an all too familiar fear gripped her by the throat. He may try to do something to her.

She needed to get out.

Across the room, Beetlejuice stirred again causing Lydia to freeze next to the statue. He leaned back in his chair, yawned and stretched. Lydia blinked in disbelief, this time at Beetlejuice. He was barely a shadow of his former self. His pale blonde hair seemed longer than she remembered. His eyes sunk deep into his gaunt face. His body had grown so thin that his clothes hung from his bony frame and draped like curtains. He still wore the same striped suit he always had, only now his jacket and shirt fell open unbuttoned. His tie also seemed missing. His boots were also missing in favor of gray-toed socks.

Lydia stood just as still as the statue next to her while she watched Beetlejuice rub the sleep from his eyes and lean back over his desk slightly to continue working on a picture he had been toiling over. He added a few finishing touches to his artwork, then rested his pencil in a groove cut into the desk. Standing, he picked up several push-pins and tacked his newest drawing to the wall in an empty space. The ghoul stood back and crossed his arms as he examined his newest addition. He casually tossed a sideways glance in Lydia's direction for a brief second, then returned his gaze to the picture. A few seconds later, he glanced at her again, this time more lingeringly.

Lydia's heart leapt into her throat, threatening to scream its way outward. She still stood like the statue, however, her expression unchanged. Beetlejuice frowned at her from across the room. Making his way toward her, carefully sidestepping what was on the floor, he scratched under his lower lip with his finger. He stopped just barely a foot away, peering at her suspiciously. Glancing back and forth between her and the statue, Beetlejuice's frown deepened.

"I don't remember making this one" he mused to himself, stepping even closer.

Finally, Lydia's lips parted, and her voice escaped in a hushed whisper. "Beetlejuice?"

A blur of motion followed by screams and crashing sounds were all Lydia's senses could make out. Beetlejuice backpedaled across the room and huddled in the corner, covering is mouth with his hands and quaking in fear. Immediately, she rushed to his side and grabbed his wrists, afraid he would disappear on her. They stared at each other for several long minutes until Lydia brought up enough courage to speak.

"Beetlejuice, it's me, Lydia. Don't you recognize me?" Her voice shook almost as much as he. He closed his eyes as if he was in pain and rested his head into the corner. Slowly, his trembling subsided, and he slumped a bit. When he finally spoke, his voice was strained as if his throat was dry and unused for some time.

"I knew this would happen again," he wheezed, his speech slow and tired. "You've come to haunt me again. You've come to torture me 'cause you're not really here."

Lydia squeezed his wrists tighter. "Don't you feel that? I'm real, BJ. I'm really here. Open your eyes and look at me." Beetlejuice's head lifted from the corner and his eyes fluttered open slowly. He took her in an inch at a time, from her hunched knees to the wisps of hair at the top of her head. To Lydia, he appeared dazed. Confused almost. Definitely afraid. Most of all, however, tired. She stared at his lips as they parted once again.

"I'm surprised. You haven't disappeared yet." His voice was not at all the way she remembered. "It's not like I haven't seen you before so many times you've come to me so many times it wasn't really you you'd vanish before my eyes, and I was alone again." The fear in his expression and tone slipped away and was replaced by that of depression. "I can't believe your real. If I do, then you'll vanish." He pulled away from Lydia's grasp and covered his eyes with his hands. "Go away you're only causing me more pain."

"No, BJ, I'm not leaving. I've been waiting too long to leave you now. Nine years, Beetlejuice. I've been away for nine years. Did any of your apparitions ever tell you something like that? Did they _feel_ as real as I do now?" she asked, touching his hands that covered his eyes. She ran her fingers back through his hair and cupped his head, pulling them both closer. Beetlejuice's hands slipped from his face and fell into his lap, revealing a hurt expression.

"No," he whispered. "But I know you'd never want to be this close to me."

It was Lydia's turn to be hurt. "I've missed you so much, Beej. Can you blame me for wanting to be close to you?" She closed her eyes and rested their foreheads together. "Oh man, what have I done to you? This is all my fault."

She ceased speaking when she again remembered the last time she saw him. The angry words that passed between them echoed in her mind, taunting her, making her realize how he must have felt back then. She realized how much pain and suffering he must have gone through in her absence. It seemed that he was much more dependent on her presence than she was of his. That realization combined with the memory of her harsh actions toward him proved to be a bit too much for her to handle.

Beetlejuice blinked repeatedly, trying to focus on Lydia's face that she had pulled so close. Unable to without going cross-eyed, he opted to close his eyes as she had done and try to decide whether to believe her or not. It was true, none of the others that appeared to him had been this solid, or their voices so clear. They were always of her when she was younger, not grown like she looked now.

_No, no. It's Lydia no, it's not her Please! If it **is** her give me some sign if not just make her go away Ple--_ His thought's shattered into a million pieces when he felt something warm drip onto his cheek. He jumped slightly beneath her, and she pulled her forehead away, ashamed. She removed her hand from the back of his head and attempted to wipe away the tear that had slipped past her defenses.

"I'm sorry, Beetlejuice, I--" She gasped as his hand flew from his lap and gripped hers like a vise before she could touch him. He wiped the wetness from his skin with his other hand and smoothed it around his fingers, scrutinizing the feel. Gingerly, he licked his fingers to taste the salty liquid. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second but melted into a frown just as quickly.

Lydia was succumbed with sadness. _He won't believe. I'm doing all I can think of to convince him, but he won't believe. This is so frustrating. I came all this way to see him and now he thinks I'm fake and wants me to leave. I've waited so long and now he wants me to leave. Have I come this far for nothing?_

"What, Beetlejuice? What will convince you? My tears?" she sniffled. "Well I hope so b-because that's all y-you're getting" she plopped down on her bottom from her kneeling position in front of Beetlejuice and cried into her hands. Spinning away from him, she drew up her knees and wrapped her arms around them, cradling herself as she sobbed.

Beetlejuice cast his eyes aside, then slowly returned his gaze to the weeping girl who _still_ did not vanish. _Could it really be? Is that really her? She's grown_. His eyes searched her up and down, taking in her slender body molded into black slacks with squares of see-through material running halfway down either side of her shapely legs. She also wore a low-cut, dark-burgundy top with the tops of the sleeves tied up into ruffles. _Damn_ he thought. _Why didn't she look like **this** in an any of my dreams? _He leaned forward slowly.

Lydia jumped when she felt a tender hand brush her shoulder, and she whirled to see Beetlejuice staring at her with wide eyes. She sniffed and wiped at her cheeks. He reached out with a thin finger and lethargically swiped it over her wet skin.

"_Oh Lydia_" he barely whispered. "Come here!" he cried, drawing her forward into his lap. "If you disappear, at least I can hold you until you do." Lydia curled into his lap, and Beetlejuice pressed her head into his shoulder as she resumed her weeping. "Don't go. Don't go. _Don't go_" he repeated over and over, stoking her silken hair back from her face. "You'll break my heart all over again."

Lydia swallowed spastically several times before she could reply. "I'm _so sorry_, Beetlejuice! I've been so terrible to you! Look what I've done!"

"No nono. It's all right. Everything is gonna be okay. You're back, right? That's all that really matters. That's all. _Shhh_, Babes, it's okay. I've got you now."

Lydia squeezed him even tighter. How long had it been since he called her that? _Too long_, she thought. "Beetlejuice?"

He cocked his head to the side, trying to look at her.

"I'll never ever leave you again at least not willingly. Say you'll do the same? Please?" she begged.

"Of course," he whispered into her forehead before placing a gentle kiss there. She backed away slightly and blinked at him, a slight frown playing at her brow. "H-Hey," he nervously explained, "I've missed you so much, Lyds. Can you blame me for wanting to be close to you?"

She giggled then, knowing full well that he just used the same excuse she had a few minutes ago. "No, I guess not."

Unshed tears gave way to a huge smile across his thin face, and he pulled her back and rocked her, hugging stronger than she thought possible for his frail appearance. "I thought I'd have a million things to say to you but now I can't think of a damn thing," he laughed into her hair. "Oops sorry."

Lydia laughed again, her sadness draining by the second. "What for, Beej?"

"I swore." He bit his lip, but couldn't help smiling in spite of himself.

"Oh, don't worry, Beetlejuice," she snickered. "I've heard and even _said_ a lot worse. You don't have to hold your tongue back anymore. I'm old enough to hear it now."

Smiling, he stroked at her hair again. "How old _are_ you now? Definitely more than twenty."

"I'm twenty-three," she smirked.

He slipped his finger under her chin and lifted it slightly to gaze more fully into her eyes. "Older - wiser, I bet - and more beautiful than ever before."

A hot sensation crept into Lydia's cheeks even as a broad smile spread across her lips. "Smooth talker" she said, looking away. She yawned hugely and shivered.

"Tired, Babes? It _is_ getting late," he said absently, glancing out his window at the darkened sky.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, resting her head into his shoulder again. "I don't want to leave you though that is if you don't mind um"

Beetlejuice smiled. "Will you spend the night with me, Lydia?"

Relived, she said, "I'd love to. I'll just curl up on the floor over there--"

"No," he said sternly. "I won't have that delicate body of yours sleeping on the cold, hard floor. You'll sleep in my bed. _I'll_ take the floor."

"And that's something _I_ won't have, BJ," Lydia said just as sternly. "I didn't come here to kick you out of your bed."

Beetlejuice hummed, trying to think. "I got it," he said. "Up-and-at-'em, Lyds." She wiggled from his lap and stood, pulling him up with her. Even for that hug he gave earlier, he seemed much weaker, probably due to his physical condition. She wondered when the last time he ate was.

He stepped over to his coffin bed and grabbed the edge of it. Lydia sprung forward thinking he had lost his balance, but stopped when he tugged slightly at the sideboard, stretching his bed wider and wider. When he let go, the old one-person coffin bed was now wide enough to fit at least three people side by side.

"Problem solved," he grinned, dusting his hands together. "You wanna change or somethin'?"

"No, I'll be fine. It's _you_ I'm worried about, Beetlejuice. What happened?" She indicated his thin form.

He simply shrugged and coaxed her into the bed. "Haven't eaten since we separated, Lyds. Since I can't die from not eating, I just get thinner. You like it?"

Lydia slipped under the silk sheets and batted at her pillow. "I must say, you look different. But I _would_ like it if you put on a _few_ more pounds. Seeing your ribs stick out like that is disconcerting."

"You got it, Babes," he said with a wink, slipping into the covers as well. With the snap of his fingers, the light faded and darkness bathed the room.

"Good night, Beetlejuice," Lydia whispered into the blackness.

"'Night, Lydia," he whispered back.

Beetlejuice lay on his back and gazed up at the ceiling allowing his eyes to adjust quickly to the dark. How could he possibly sleep when he just got her back? He wanted to talk to her, ask her questions and answer hers. _But Lydia always comes first, _he thought. _She's tired. So I guess I'll just have to wait a few more hours. After nine years a few hours is nothing._

He smiled to himself, knowing she was only a foot away and would stay there all night. He wanted desperately to reach over and touch her. Hold her. But he had already gone too far with the one kiss he placed on her forehead earlier. What was he thinking? That move could have cost him her again. Luckily, she believed the excuse that he babbled quickly. He could have slapped himself for using her exact words, but fortune smiled on him again when she found his reiteration amusing. He just couldn't stop himself though. That fragrant hair. That soft, pale skin. He couldn't believe it was really her. She had grown from that cute little girl into a beautiful woman.

Guilt coursed through him. He had known her since she was young. Was it wrong to think her beautiful? Was it wrong to want to hold her close and possibly repeat upon his one timid kiss? A small voice in the back of his mind said, _No, it's perfectly natural. She **is** beautiful after all._

Beetlejuice sighed quietly. A soft shuffling of the covers beside him drew his attention, and he gazed over at Lydia's dark form rolling toward him. She shifted herself to lay close beside him, sweeping her arm over a part of his chest his jacket and shirt didn't cover and curled her hand around his side.

"Babes?" he whispered as she rested her head into his shoulder and nuzzled closer.

"Do you mind, Beej?" she mumbled sleepily. "I just need to be close to you. We've been apart for too long."

He reached over and stroked his hand up her back and let it come to rest on her shoulder.

"Not at all."

Beetlejuice drifted off with the sweet sound of her deep breaths and the warmth flowing from her body into his, seducing him to slumber.

  
  
  
  
  
**************  
  
Whoo! A lot was covered here, I think! BJ and Lyds sperated for years?! What was I thinking?! I was thinking it makes a good story attribute, that's what. Heehee! Please... be kind... review. Thanks! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2:  So what have you been doing?

Thanks so much for the reviews! I wasn't expecting 7! It seems the email notification of reviews is a little loopy. I didn't know about 3 of them till I came by just to look. Boy, was I surprised! ^_^ It made me smile!  
  
Same thing applies to this chapter as well: 5 reviews, please! Honestly, it isn't much. And I know this story sits in a not very often visited part of FF.net, but for every 1 review that's posted, there are prob'ly about 3 people who actually read, you know? Even more in more visited sections, like DBZ. So if you read it, at least comment one or 2 words saying you liked it or not. Please? I like to smile... ^_^  
  
On to the next chapter!!  
  
  
**UPDATE NOTICE!!**  
This chapter has been updated! Spelling and grammar have been improved as well as punctuation. Also, there are added bits that were not there before! It may be wise to re-read this chapter if you wish to pick up on some extra stuff! Thank you!   
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - A New Beginning  
Spencers13 2001-2002  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
Story concept, Endri & Kyle © Spencers13 

  
  
  
  
Chapter Two - So what have you been doing?  
  


"Lydia Lydia, rise and whine. It's almost eleven o'clock," Beetlejuice whispered, shaking Lydia's shoulder. "Come-on, I wanna talk to you and stuff." He had woken up early in the morning and laid there, tossing and turning, waiting for her to wake as well. Finally, almost two hours later, he could take the waiting no longer, and decided to wake her himself. He shook her a bit more. "Please, Lyds."

Lydia curled into a tight ball and mumbled something he couldn't make out. He shook her again and asked her to repeat herself.

"_Please, Jason just a little longer I'm so tired_" she mumbled louder.

"Jason? Who's Jason? Lydia?" he questioned her. _Oh, man she must already have a boyfriend. No, with her looks, she's probably already **married.** I should have guessed sooner._

Suddenly, Lydia cried out as if in pain, startling Beetlejuice. "No! Please! I'm sorry! I won't disobey again! Please don't hurt me anymore!" She flung her arms out then pulled them back, covering her face as if to protect it.

Beetlejuice reached around and flipped her toward him, drawing her up into his arms. "Lydia! It's me! Wake up!" he shouted.

Her eyes flew open and darted around the room, coming to rest on her friend's face. Sweat covered her body and dampened her clothes and hair, her breath coming in shallow gasps.

Beetlejuice held her close and rocked her gently, stroking her hair. "Lydia, please, what's wrong? Oh no, Babes, it's okay. I got you I got you" he continued to whisper soft, soothing words, trying his best to calm her. Being someone supportive was something he wasn't used to, but he seemed to be doing well enough.

Eventually, her breath slowed, and she reached up to hold onto his silk shirt collar. "Oh Beetlejuice. I-uh was just having a nightmare. I'm okay now."

"You sure, Lyds? That musta been a hellish nightmare." He continued to stroke at her hair. "Who's Jason, Babes?"

Beetlejuice felt a tension grip her entire body, and she trembled under his touch. "Oh uh Jason? N-No one. I don't know anyone by that name," she sputtered quickly. She tried to pull away, but he held firm to her arms.

"Lydia I've never known you to lie to me."

She was surprised by his frankness, but knew he was right. She had never lied to him before, and now she was right after she came to see him after so long. What kind of person would he think she turned into?

"Lyds," Beetlejuice caught her attention, "You can tell me anything. You know that." He paused a few seconds, suddenly worried about something. "Lydia?" She looked up at him through those glossy, grey eyes. "Am I still your best friend?"

She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. "I never once thought you weren't, Beej."

He sighed and cradled her, stroking the length of her back slowly. To spend all day like this would be more than he could ever dream. He had his best friend back, and that meant more to him than anything. Her awkward behavior, however, pulled him down from his natural high and drew his face into a crumple of concern.

"Lydia?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" came her confused reply.

"Who that guy is."

Lydia fell silent again. _Should I tell him? It really is none of his business, but he's only concerned for me. I'm sure I'd be hounding him for answers too if he spouted some strange woman's name in his sleep. Could it be he's jealous?_ She smiled inwardly. That would be quite interesting wouldn't it? It wouldn't be the first time he was ever green with jealousy. She remembered a time when Prince Vince got under her best friend's skin when he took her out on dates and tried to woo her with presents, movies and balloons. She almost relished the thought of him being possessive of her. That was long ago, though. Now she felt that same relish, but for some reason, it was different. Then, he was jealous over friendship, now he seemed envious of something different. Could her past suspicions be true? Could he really care for her more than she realized? She admitted at times that she didn't think certain emotions possible for his type of character. Now, though, she began to rethink a few things.

"Lyds?"

She looked up at him. Those green irises of his seemed much greener and larger than in the past. He blinked at her. _He's waiting for an answer and he deserves one_, she decided. Yes, she would tell him everything he wanted to know. She owed it to him. Still, it would not be easy. Swallowing, she clutched his collar tighter and tried to scoot closer, but she was already pressed firmly against him.

"He was my boyfriend over a year ago."

Beetlejuice was silent. _A year ago? So does that mean he's gone, or what?_

Lydia could feel the tension in his shoulders and sense his confusion. "I take it you'd like more?"

"Well, uh *_ahem_* if you want to, that is I guess?"

She tried to smile, but it was difficult. "I met him at college. I was studying to be a professional photographer, and he was training to be an art teacher there at the school."

"You dated a _teacher?_" he blurted before he could stop himself.

This time, Lydia did smile. "Well, in a manner of speaking, yes, I suppose so. He was very nice; always getting me things and taking me to new places. After a while, though he started to change." She paused, taking comfort in Beetlejuice's closeness. "At first it was simple mouth battles. We would yell at each other almost every day. He made me so mad when he would hang around with his other friends who _all_ happened to be girls. But then things went downhill really fast."

Beetlejuice ran his hand back up her back to her shoulder. "Lydia you don't have to--"

"No, BJ," she broke in, "You're my best friend I should tell you everything. I _want_ to tell you. It's just that it's a bit difficult for me."

He nodded against her head and kept silent, allowing her to set a pace she was comfortable with.

An empty moment passed. Then another, then

"He hit me," she said quietly.

A hushed breath escaped his lips. Gripping her shoulder tenderly, he resumed stroking her hair, keeping silent, knowing she surely wasn't finished.

"I was able to brush it off at first, thinking it really _was_ my fault for making him mad, but then" she choked quietly, "Then he would come home every night drunk and beat me up just because he _was_ drunk. He blamed me for letting him get that way. No-No matter what I begged of him he wouldn't stop." At the end, her voice was a mere whisper, and tears began leaking their way out of her eyes. Fortunately, they went unnoticed.

Beetlejuice continued to cradle her close as he began a slow rocking motion, hoping it would help comfort her. He said nothing, still, waiting for her to finish on her own.

Lydia still didn't remove her head from his shoulder. It was hard enough recounting her past to him, being as painful as it was. Yet she was also embarrassed somewhat, and to look him in the eyes and allow him to see her tears now would be too difficult.

Her breath caught in her throat. Now would come the hardest thing of all to admit. She checked herself, making sure she really wanted to tell him or not. She had told others; her parents, a courtroom full of people, her therapist and doctor. Hopefully, this would be the last time she would have to repeat herself. Beetlejuice _did_ deserve to know, and she believed she owed everything to him. She sighed and, in an unknown gesture, slipped her hand from his collar to his neck. Beetlejuice stifled his wide-eyed surprise by her movement, still trying to comfort her in his subtle ways.

"Then h-hitting me didn't seem to be enough for him," she whispered. "He kept wanting me. He wouldn't stop hounding me to give myself up to him. I didn't want to, Beej. I knew he wasn't the right one for me. But he didn't care about love and morals he just took and he kept on taking. Over and over I-I can't count how many times he he"

"No, stop, Lyds," his voice cracked. "I don't wanna hear anymore, and I'm sure I know what happened. Don't put yourself through it again."

Lydia nodded against him and closed her mouth gratefully.

A low growl sounded in Beetlejuice's throat. "If I'd been there for you I'd have ripped that bastard apart so fast--"

"Which is why I stopped myself from calling you so many times then, Beetlejuice. I knew you'd want to hurt him. Even though he probably deserved it, he deserved _prison_ more, and that's where he is now. Rotting away."

Beetlejuice settled himself, "You're right sorry. You know me, Babes." He pulled away and grinned down at her for the few seconds it took to notice her tears. "Lydia I wish I knew what to do," he whispered, wiping tenderly at her wet cheeks.

"You don't have to do anything, Beetlejuice. Just being here with me right now is more than I could ever ask for." She smiled weakly.

"It's guaranteed, I'm not leaving. Ever."

"That a promise?" she asked, hugging him.

"No," he whispered into her ear, "A fact."

Lydia clutched him tighter than she ever dared, delighting in every sensation she felt. His hair, surprisingly soft, tickled at her nose and lips. The silkiness of his shirt brushed against her throat as did the softness of his well-worn striped jacket. The skin on his hands and neck was also soft, and she imagined the rest of his body was the same. He must have been taking good care of himself.

She brought her stray thoughts back to him and the way he was holding her so very close. She never felt this good when with someone else. _Is this what it's supposed to feel like? I never imagined Beetlejuice_ Her thoughts drained from her as he squeezed her a bit more, then pulled away to gaze at her. 

There was no way, in her world or his, that she would give up someone like him again.

"Um Babes? Can I ask you one more question about this?" He almost looked as if he regretted asking the question even as he voiced it.

"Sure, BJ. What is it?"

He cleared his throat quietly. "How'd you get away from all that?"

_That one's easy enough_, she thought. "My parents, actually. They came over to our apartment for a surprise visit one day. The minute dad saw my black eye, fat lip and various bruises, he and Delia packed up my things and took me back home. You know I probably wouldn't be alive right now if they hadn't."

Beetlejuice's voice surged with guilt. "I should've come back to you I could've protected you. But you were right - I always listened to you. I felt I had to. You told me not to come back, and I listened."

"No! Don't think that way! I was stupid back then _you_ were right! I _was_ a spoiled brat I I just--I said so many dumb things to you, Beetlejuice. I hope you can forgive me someday." Her gaze lowered to his chest in shame, wishing all at once that she could vanish from his sight or collapse against him in a desperate need to be held.

Beetlejuice decided for her. He pulled her against himself, startling her, and held her as tight as he could once more. "Someday is today, Lydia. Of course I forgive you, but will you forgive the things I said too? Please say you do?" he begged, almost succumbing to tears.

"Yes, yes! _Definitely_ yes! I forgave you a long time ago, Beetlejuice. I should have come to you sooner--"

"No," he cut her off. "No more what-if's or should-have's. It's just here and now, Lydia. You're here, and I'm here, and that's all that matters." He rocked her again, treasuring her weight in his lap and savoring the sweet smell of her hair as she snuggled closer into his neck. "Oh, Lydia I never realized how much I cared about you until after you left"

"Me too," she whispered into the hollow of his throat, almost allowing her lips to brush his pale, room temperature skin. Another hair's width more, and they would have.

Several silent moments passed between them, then. Beetlejuice couldn't bring himself to let her go just yet, and Lydia seemed content to stay in his arms.

"Are you married?" he asked suddenly. Lydia's response was an unfeigned laugh that brought a broad smile to his lips. "Guess not. How about a boyfriend? Got another one of those?" Lydia giggled some more and shook her head against him. "No, huh? Mmm" he mused.

Lydia finally pulled away again and gazed at him, a smile turning up the corners of her lips, and her eyes shining brightly. "Beetlejuice, are you trying to say something?"

He stared at her with wide green eyes, swallowing hard. "Uh are you hungry?" he blurted quickly.

She sighed, a bit disappointed, but checked herself over anyway. Her stomach _was_ too empty for her taste. "Yes, you?"

"I haven't felt hungry in years, but I guess I could choke somethin' down for you," he smiled sweetly. "How else am I gonna put on those pounds you wanted me to?"

Lydia grinned up at him. "Mmmm can't wait to see what's crawling around your fridge."

Beetlejuice floated up into the air, keeping his hold on her. He settled them both to a standing position on the floor and laughed. "Naw, with my luck, Jacques would've cleaned up everything since I've been in my room for so long. I'm sure there's something edible for you in there." With that, he took her hand and lead her out through the living room to the kitchen, and she was all too willing to hold on and follow.

Jacques appeared to already be up, but wasn't around.

"I think Jacques is out on his morning jog," Beetlejuice mused, pulling open the refrigerator door. His guess that the skeleton had cleaned everything out and put real food in there had been right. The milk had not yet expired, fruits and vegetables filled the bottom drawer and other miscellaneous foods sat along the shelves and lined the door. Nothing looked appealing though. "You want anything in here?" he asked Lydia who was snooping in a cupboard.

"Maybe some milk?" she asked. She glanced back into the pantry and noticed several boxes of the Neitherworld's idea of cereal. She didn't want to get near the box of "Lice Krispies". "Corn Pops" took on a whole new meaning when she noticed a foot emblazoned on the front of the box, and she didn't want to chip her teeth on "Fruity Boulders". The only box that stood out from the rest was "Count Chocula". That was the only one that seemed normal.

"Is this really Count Chocula?" she asked Beetlejuice, holding up the box.

"Naw, just a really good copy," he said, pouring two glasses of milk. "Tastes just like the Real World stuff, too. Don't worry, it's digestible. I wouldn't let you let you eat it otherwise."

"You want some too?" she asked, opening the cardboard lid.

Beetlejuice dug around some cabinets looking for bowls. "Dammit, Jacques," he mumbled to himself, "The minute I go away, you're rearranging everything _Ah!_" He pulled out two clean bowls from a storage area above the sink. "Sure. Why not?"

Lydia poured the cereal, then put the box back in the pantry. When she returned to the kitchen table, Beetlejuice had already poured the milk into the bowls and replaced it in the refrigerator.

They sat silently across from each other for a few minutes enjoying their breakfast and company. Beetlejuice ate slowly. It was as if he could barely stomach it, but he kept going for her sake. After a while, he noticed her glancing at him with every other bite she took.

"What'sa matter, Babes?" he asked, gulping his milk.

Lydia blushed slightly, unable to decide if she should make conversation or continue staring at his hair. It was longer than it used to be. The little sprigs on top of his head that normally stood up were now drooping down over his forehead creating bangs. The rest of his hair cascaded past his shoulders down to just above his shoulder blades. It made him look younger.

Those eyes of his too. They seemed to be alive themselves. The emerald green irises swirled constantly, making them glow slightly. They reminded her of a sparkling gem being turned in a bright light. They fascinated her. To her recollection, she had never noticed them swirling so much before

"Lydia?"

She snapped to attention. "Huh? Oh! I'm sorry, BJ. I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

She quickly searched for something to say, not really wanting to reveal she had been ogling him and mulling over his new good looks well, new to her, that is. "Um so why did you lock yourself in your room? Did you not come out at _all?_"

Beetlejuice lowered his eyes to his half-finished cereal and took a sip of milk before replying. "I don't know why I did that. I just didn't wanna see people or for them to see me. I was kinda torn up inside and wanted to be alone, you know. I'd never admit it to anyone else, Lyds, but I cried for days, weeks even." He took another quick bite of his cereal. "I spent more and more time in my room, and eventually, I just stayed in there. But it's not like I never left. I did almost every night, actually. Sometimes I'd sit on top of the Roadhouse and stare at the stars. Sometimes I'd slip off to a lake down the road some and go swimming even. There's nothin' like a moonlight swim to clear your head, Babes. You should try it sometime."

Lydia smiled across the table at him. Having finished her cereal, she was left to stare at him in wonder as he told her more of the things he had done.

"Then one day I was thinking of you, and I got really scared. I almost forgot what you looked like." He lowered his head in shame. "I quick and dug out all the pictures I had of you and stared at 'em for hours. I was kinda disappointed that I only had a few, so I decided to draw you," Beetlejuice paused for a long moment. "I uh hope you don't think I'm obsessed or psycho or anything. I was just trying to remember you."

"Beetlejuice," Lydia began. She reached across the table and took hold of his hand. "I admit I was scared at first, but then I realized how talented you were. Some of those drawings look as good as the photos themselves. It's very flattering."

He blushed slightly. "I guess some of you kinda rubbed off on me."

"I only have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Why the statue?"

Beetlejuice smirked. "That one was to remind me of how tall you used to be kinda like a life-sized thing."

Lydia giggled. "Don't tell me you used to talk to it too."

Beetlejuice's blush deepened. "Uh only when I was _really_ lonely."

She laughed outright. "Well, you don't need to talk to it anymore. You can talk to the real thing. I'm more interactive."

He squeezed her hand gently. "And a lot easier on the eyes than granite."

Lydia blushed that time. She quickly picked up her glass of milk and downed it in record time.

Just then, Jacques jogged into the kitchen holding the day's paper and humming "Frère Jacques". He came to a screeching halt when he saw Beetlejuice sitting at the table with Lydia.

"B-Be-atlejuice?! Can it really be vous?" he shrieked.

Beetlejuice released Lydia's hand and stood. "Even though I could hear you and Ginger talking through my door, Bony Buddy, it's still good to see you again." He crossed the space between them and hugged his skeletal friend who was still rigid with shock. He pulled away and shook his bony hand.

"I can not believe zis! Suddenly, Lydia comes back, and now vous 'ave come out of your 'iding! I sink I need to sit down!" Jacques plopped down into a chair at the table, and the three friends proceeded to fondly talk of days past.

Lydia spent the whole day with Beetlejuice, never leaving his side, coming into contact with him whenever possible. It was just such a shock to see him again, that she needed constant reminding that he was really there.

They talked, and talked and talked more. Finally, when the sun began to set on the horizon, Lydia realized that she had to get back to the Real World. She specifically came home to visit her parents, and then she disappeared from under their noses for a whole day now. They were probably worried.

Lydia stood on the doorstep of the Roadhouse in front of Beetlejuice. The setting sun cast a brilliant glow that seemed to illuminate the sparkles in his eyes all the more. She stared into them mesmerized, the very thought of turning away and leaving feeling like daggers piercing her heart.

"Do you really have to go?" he asked for what had to be the tenth time in as half as many minutes.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she replied.

"You _will_ come back right?"

"I don't think wild flying sandworms could keep me away." She smiled, and Beetlejuice grinned back at her, but his sadness still showed through on his features. "BJ," Lydia relented, "Come back with me. I don't think either of us want to be apart right now."

His mood immediately picked up. "Really? You sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be like old times. You can hide in my room from my parents!" she laughed. "And you know what, Beetlejuice?"

"What?"

"I want you to stay with me as long as you want. I can't stand the thought of not being around you," she said, taking one of his large hands into both of hers.

Beetlejuice grinned and squeezed her tiny fingers gently in reply. "Well what are you waiting for? Gimme those three B's!"

Lydia almost jumped for joy, but kept her composure as she closed her eyes and repeated her best friend's name. They vanished in a fine black mist and reformed standing in her bedroom in the exact place she had been when she left just a day before. To their fortune, her parents weren't around to see them enter in their most unusual way.

Lydia shivered; that feeling of intense power still swirling around her bones. Where was it coming from?

"Wait here, Beej," she said, shaking the feeling off. "I should go downstairs and tell my parents I'm back. It should only take a few minutes," she finished almost guiltily.

"I'm not goin' anywhere, Babes."

Lydia smiled up at him, squeezed his hand again, then exited the room in search of her parents.

Charles and Delia Deetz were both in the kitchen when Lydia poked her head through the door. They seemed a bit high-strung.

"Hello, Dad, Delia," she said as casually as possible.

Charles yelped and fell out of his chair, and Delia stepped over him in her rush to get to Lydia.

"Are you all right, Lydia, dear? We were so worried about you! Where were you?" she ranted.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Lydia assured them. "I was just visiting an old friend. I'm sorry for not telling you."

"We thought you might have been kidnapped, Pumpkin," Charles said, settling back in his chair. "We called the police."

"What? Well call them back. I'm fine, Dad. I wasn't kidnapped; I just stepped out to a friend's house for the day on a whim."

"Who was it?" Delia just _had_ to poke her nose into things.

"Oh-uh Betty. I went to see Betty," she said quickly. Perhaps a half-truth wasn't as bad as a complete lie.

Her father humphed, but hugged Lydia anyway. "Try to tell us the next time you run off for more than eight hours, okay, Pumpkin? We worry about you. Ever since that creep--"

"No problem, Dad," Lydia cut him off. "I'll be in my room. Knock if you need anything." She wandered off back up the stairs, her mind deeply troubled with the thought of not being with Beetlejuice every second she could. She smiled at him warmly when she opened the door and noticed him perched on the edge of her old canopy bed, waiting.

  
  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Awwww! That's sweet, don't you think?! They want to stay together! ^_^  
  
A comment on "Vinnie's" review: Don't worry, if you stick around long enough, you'll see more old characters. And actually, many people believe they _would_ fall in love with each other eventually if the show was ever continued and allowed them to "grow". It's so set into my mind that that's what would happen, that I can't think of them just staying friends... but we'll have to wait to see how this story turns out first. If you have anymore questions, just ask! ^_^  
  
Until next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3: New Faces

This chapter is so short, I decided to post both this one and Chapter 4 up at the same time. Hope you enjoy! And thanks for the reviews! Smiling is healthy! ^_^  
  
Here are the new characters some of you have been wondering about!  
  
  


**UPDATE NOTICE!!**  
This chapter has been updated! Spelling and grammar have been improved as well as punctuation. Also, there are added bits that were not there before! It may be wise to re-read this chapter if you wish to pick up on some extra stuff! Thank you! 

  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - A New Beginning  
Spencers13 2001-2002  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
Story concept, Endri & Kyle © Spencers13 

  
  
  
Chapter Three - New Faces

  
Real World  
London, England  
Midnight 

  
The streets of London were practically empty at the tolling of the hour. Husbands had returned home to their wives and children several hours ago to enjoy a quiet evening. The only people out at this time of night were the stragglers and the homeless.

A small hotel siting along a nameless street was a focal point to many of the poor citizens of the age-old city. They would cuddle in its alleys and foyer, trying to get warm in the cold months, and drink alcohol they bought with begged money all year round.

The rooms of the hotel were filthy and bug infested. The two men inhabiting a corner apartment on the third floor were not bothered by such trivialities, however. They had a much larger problem to worry about.

Kyle Bennington sat on a rickety wooden chair next to the broken-down bed. Strewn everywhere was computer equipment, laptop computers and miles of wiring. He was using the bed as a makeshift desk while he teked rapidly at his laptop's keyboard. He had hacked into the closest satellite in orbit and was using it to scan the surface of the planet.

"There's been a disturbance I've never seen one this strong before," Kyle said, directing his voice across the room to his partner.

The man sat half in the shadows of the room with his feet propped up on the overly painted windowsill. His black trench coat fell about him obscuring part of the black leather pouches he wore buckled to his blue-jeaned thighs. His black, calf-high, pirate boots glinted in the moonlight shining through the dirty glass of the window. The rest of him remained hidden in the shadows.

"Where?" came his smooth but commanding voice.

Kyle's fingers played over the keyboard like he was writing a symphony. "Pin-pointing now." Several seconds of silence issued punctured by the slight hum of the equipment.

A cockroach skittered across the floor.

"It's in the US Connecticut."

His partner mumbled something unintelligible.

"What's that?" Kyle asked, sitting back in the chair.

"Book us a flight to the US. This may be our best chance," he grumbled disgustedly.

  
  
  
  
  
************

Don't stop here, folks! There's still one more chapter! Please let me know if you like these new guys so far or not. Many, many reviews welcome! Oh, and I created these guys not only to cause problems, but to expand the old show beyond its boundaries. Can't really break new ground with the same old characters over and over again. Trust me... this gets good! ^_~


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Agents

Here is chapter 4 as promised! Review please!  
  
  


**UPDATE NOTICE!!**  
This chapter has been updated! Spelling and grammar have been improved as well as punctuation. Also, there are added bits that were not there before! It may be wise to re-read this chapter if you wish to pick up on some extra stuff! Thank you! 

  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - A New Beginning  
Spencers13 2001-2002  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
Story concept, Endri & Kyle © Spencers13 

  
  
  
  
Chapter Four - Secret Agents

  
Real World  
Peaceful Pines, Connecticut  
Late Afternoon

The streets of the quaint little town of Peaceful Pines usually had few travelers. Everyone knew everyone. Everyone knew what every little shop along the main street contained. It was a wonder the little businesses stayed open considering they rarely had any patrons. There was just not much to do and look at.

"How boring," Kyle commented. His partner only hummed in reply. "So, where should we start looking?"

The two men walked slowly along the main street of the town, both carrying large duffel bags containing their myriad of technical equipment. To the few passersby, they looked quite odd. Kyle and his partner both wore long black trench coats. Where Kyle had snow white, spiked-up hair and wore a blue button-up shirt with gray cargo pants, his partner had long pale-blonde hair that cascaded past his shoulders to the bottoms of his shoulder blades and wore a white cotton shirt with his blue jeans and leather pouches still buckled to his thighs.

"Put your glasses on and look over there," the man said, indicating northeast. He was already sporting a pair of dark sunglasses partially hidden in his long bangs.

Kyle reached into one of the many pockets on his pants, produced a pair of identical shades and perched them on his nose. He spun on his heel to look in the direction his friend was pointing and pushed a tiny button on the arm of his glasses.

"Whoa" he whispered in awe. His sunglasses, which he mechanically altered with a few microchips, transparent screens and miniature input devices that could pick up invisible waves of energy, conveyed brilliant green waves emanating beyond a groove of trees about two miles up the road. "_Look_ at those Alpha waves! I've never seen anything like it. This has _got_ to be our ticket to the Neitherworld."

"Calm yourself," his partner reprimanded. "We still have to determine if it's what we're looking for. Do you feel like walking?"

Kyle glanced back to the source of the energy waves. "Not really. Where are we gonna get wheels, though?" He looked back to his partner who seemed to be eyeing up a black Jeep parked up the street in front of the town's only bar. "You know, if we steal that, we could get the law after us, and that's something we can't afford right now," he pointed out.

The blonde nodded. "I know, but when would you ever pass up the excitement?"

Kyle grinned. "You know me too well. It's almost scary."

"Let's go."

The two men piled their duffel bags into the back of the Jeep and climbed into the front seats, thanking the small town for its low crime rate. The doors were unlocked. Kyle reached up under the dashboard on the driver's side and twisted several wires together. The engine roared to life and they peeled away from the curb heading for the wooded highway in front of them.

A middle-aged, balding man staggered from the bar searching through his ring of keys closely. He looked up, ready to put his key into the door of his vehicle, only to find it missing. He scratched his head in confusion and dazedly searched around for it, looking under pieces of stray paper lying on the sidewalk.

_Ding-Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Delia Deetz called to no one in particular. Charles had gone out to the art store at the Mondo Mall on an errand for her, and Lydia was up in her room.

Delia's brow furrowed. _Lydia came home to visit, but all she does is stay in her room. That poor girl is too depressed. She needs to get out into the open and do something besides brood._ She reached the front door and opened it. "Oh goodness" she said quietly, staring at the two strange men on her doorstep. "May I help you, gentlemen?"

The tall blonde man stepped forward, flashing her his wallet with a badge and ID inside. "Yes, Ma'am. This is Special Agent Bennington, and I am Special Agent Endri. We have been receiving reports of unusual activity in this area. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?"

"Oh, my! No, I haven't seen anything," Delia said a bit frightened. "What has been going on? I'm always the last to know these kinds of things."

"I am afraid that's classified information, Ma'am," Endri said coolly. "May we come inside and have a look around?"

"Of course!" she piped. "I don't think you'll find anything, though. I haven't seen anything different lately."

Kyle stepped inside, closely following Endri. "We'll decide that for ourselves, Ma'am."

The two men proceeded to walk slowly through each downstairs room. The waves of energy were so strong inside the house, that they couldn't tell exactly where they were emanating. Delia stood in the doorway of each room watching them move systematically from front to back. Every so often, they would glance at each other shaking their heads.

Endri stood next to the fireplace in the living room, frustration drawing his pale lips into a thin line. He knew it was here somewhere. However, if he knew it was here, then _it_ must know _they_ were there as well. If only he could get away from that woman's prying eyes, he could search more thoroughly.

He glanced up into the mirror above the fireplace and froze. A thin, pale face haloed by shoulder-length, raven-black hair stared back at him from around the corner in the kitchen. Endri spun on his heel causing his coat to flare out and watched as the girl's face disappeared around the corner. He listened carefully and noticed light footfalls ascending the stairs to the second floor he saw earlier.

Endri turned to Delia calmly. "May I look around upstairs, Ma'am?"

"Oh, yes," she agreed quickly and stepped forward a few paces. To deny them access to anything would warrant suspicion on her part. Even though she had nothing to hide, she still felt the need to cooperate with the handsome government men. Perhaps she could show the muscular blonde her bedroom

Endri looked over to his partner and nodded almost imperceptibly. Kyle returned the slight nod and turned to Delia. "So, what can you tell me about this house? Has it had any history of strange occurrences?" he asked, distracting Delia long enough for Endri to slip away unnoticed.

He climbed the stairs without making a sound, which was odd considering his coat should at least swish against his pants. Nevertheless, no sound emanated from him as he walked into each open room on the second floor, coming at last to Lydia's closed door.

Endri knocked quietly, thinking maybe the girl he saw actually lived here and wasn't what he was looking for. Better safe than sorry. A soft click sounded from the knob and the door opened a crack. That same face he saw in the mirror appeared in the small opening.

"Yes?" she asked, already suspicious of the dark-clad intruder.

"Hello, I am Special Agent Endri. My partner and I are in the area investigating unusual activity. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?"

Lydia glanced from side to side up and down the hallway. "No, just you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm busy."

The door slammed in his face. His forehead wrinkled, and his lips pursed with anger. "I have no time for this" he mumbled, his teeth grinding together. _She's hiding something. I feel it. And this door will **not** block me._ His hand flew to the knob and tried to turn it. Locked. However, instead of fury crossing his pursed lips, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He turned the knob again, this time not ceasing in his attempt. The old door knob creaked and groaned, and finally, a sharp _ping_ sounded as the locking mechanism twisted and shredded apart. He flung the door open and stepped swiftly into the room.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lydia practically screamed.

Endri simply stared at her from behind his dark glasses. "My job," he said, his voice bearing no tone. He went about the room, opening her closet and shuffling through her clothes, checking in dresser drawers, looking behind furniture and anything else he could think of. His physical searches turned up nothing, but his visual searches were undoubtedly in the right direction.

In his glasses, he saw it. It floated about the room and seemed to regard him with the same curiosity he felt for it. Endri wasn't surprised that the invisible entity was in human form, but that was all he could discern. It was only a two-dimensional outline filled in with the most intense energy waves his glasses had picked up so far, obviously making it the source. At length, he stopped his fake searching altogether and simply stared at it across the room. It seemed to be leaning in the corner.

Lydia was becoming more nervous as the seconds progressed. "What are you looking at?" she asked suspiciously.

Endri whirled on her. "Something I suspect you are involved with." He grabbed her arm and held her in the strongest grip she had ever felt. "I believe you have some information I require."

She yelped in surprise as well as pain, trying desperately to pull away. Instantly, Endri was struck from behind, and he stumbled to the side, releasing Lydia. He turned slowly, and, even though his eyes were hidden behind the shades, his scowl was evident as he glared at the invisible figure which had moved from the corner and stood close by her.

"You caught me off guard once no more," he said to the empty space next to her, coldly.

Delia bounded into the room closely followed by Kyle. "What's going on in here?" she demanded.

Endri leaned against Lydia's mirrored dresser nonchalantly. "Just wrapping up everything. Let's go, Kyle, before we overstay our welcome." Kyle nodded, perplexed, but turned to leave anyway. "Thank you for your hospitality, Ma'am. You've actually helped us a great deal," Endri commented to Delia before gently shaking her hand. "We'll let ourselves out. Thank you again." He left the room, following his partner.

Delia turned to Lydia after she heard the front door close. "Weren't those two nice? So polite and handsome!"

Lydia scowled. "Do _not_ let them back in the house, Delia. I don't trust them."

"Nonsense," she waved her hand as if to brush off Lydia's comment, "They were nice men from the government. They have every right to go where they please. Our tax-dollars are paying their salaries so they can keep our country safe. If they need in the house to check for anything, it's obviously for a good reason." She clapped her hands together happily. "Oh! This is so exciting and inspirational! I'll be in my studio creating."

Delia skipped out of Lydia's room, leaving her step-daughter to roll her eyes in annoyance.

Kyle drove away from the Deetz house slowly. As soon as they were out of sight, he pulled off to the side of the road and behind some bushes. The two men sat in silence for a moment in the ever-dimming daylight. The sun had almost set completely by now, and it would be dark within minutes. The trees surrounding them cast tall shadows across the road, giving it the appearance of a long, striped snake.

"What's your take on that place?" Endri asked suddenly, breaking the dark silence.

Kyle licked his lips as he thought. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel of their stolen vehicle, unsure how to proceed. "Well it's definitely putting out the strongest Alpha waves I've ever seen in my whole career. But there was no _source_ that I could see. I'm guessing it was the house itself, and since it's so big, that's why the waves are as potent as they are. But those people couldn't _live_ in a phantom home, so that one is out the window right away. The woman seems clueless," he sighed, rubbing his temples. "I don't think anything phases her, to tell you the truth. She's so damn pushy! After you left to go upstairs, she had me critique her art _ugh_" he shivered.

"What about that girl?"

Kyle shrugged. "Didn't have enough time to check her out. She looked scared and mad all at once. What did you do? Freak her out in all your subtle ways?"

"Funny," Endri said, but no amusement reflected in his voice. "Why did you take your glasses off?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "That woman. 'You can't see my work properly if you wear those dark things. Take them off,'" he mimicked Delia in a high-pitched voice.

"You didn't see what I saw, then," Endri replied, taking no humor from his partner's comment.

Kyle finally turned to face him. "You _saw_ it?! It was there?!"

"Felt it too," he said rubbing at his shoulder. "It's power is unbelievable. I grabbed the girl and tried to get her to talk, then it attacked me."

Kyle snickered. "That's your problem. You're too pushy with women. Now, if you were more like me: suave, sexy, a real gentleman I'm sure you'll have more luck with the ladies."

Endri decided to ignore his friend's comment. "I think she knows. She seemed to be very nervous like she was hiding something she didn't want me to find."

"You don't think she knows about _us_, do you? That we're not really from the government?"

"Don't be naïve. I'm talking about the ghost. The girl may even be protecting it," Endri paused, lost in thought. "We need to get her alone on our terms. I'd like to ask her some questions." He paused, again in thought. "Hmm we should also stakeout the house. The woods surrounding it should provide adequate cover. You go rent a room for us at the local inn while I surveillance the house for now. I have a feeling" he drifted off as he dug around one of their duffel bags in the back seat, producing a pair of headphones and a receiver.

Kyle grinned. "You bugged the room. Nice."

"I'm a lot more sly than you may sometimes think, my friend. Now get going. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Okay, I know how you get when you have a 'feeling'. Take it easy, we've never dealt with anything quite like this."

Endri jumped out of the passenger side of the jeep and clunked the door shut. "Don't worry about me, you just worry about setting up your equipment in the room," he said through the open window. He turned and walked off back toward the house.

Kyle put the jeep in reverse and backed it out from the bushes, then took off toward town.

This venture was certainly turning out to be quite interesting.

"Who _were_ those guys, Babes?" Beetlejuice asked, his form materializing next to Lydia's.

She walked over to her door and slammed it shut, taking some time, then, to examine her broken lock. "I don't know," she said, attempting to lock the door then turn the knob. It opened repeatedly. Her lock was ruined. "The guy said they were from the government," she scowled.

"What were they here for?"

"The 'Special Agents'," Lydia said, flexing the first two fingers on each hand imitating quotation marks, "said they were looking for unusual activity in the house."

Beetlejuice drifted up into the air and floated leisurely above her mattress. "Unusual? _Hah!_ Boy, did _they_ come to the right place!"

Lydia plopped down on the bedspread below him and leaned back on her elbows. "Yes, and that's what has me so scared. What if they know you're here?"

Outside, the wind rustled the leaves of the large oak tree that grew next to Lydia's balcony. A dark figure perched among the branches, but stayed still in the breeze. Only his long hair and coat flowed amidst the leaves. He sat and listened and watched.

"So what?" Beetlejuice's voice, picked up by the tiny microphone hidden under the lip of Lydia's dresser, rang clear in Endri's headphones. "They can't do anything to me. And if they try, I'll just 'juice' em."

"It's not as simple as that, Beej," came Lydia's melodic voice. "They probably have special weapons and traps. Devices that could hurt you or worse. You know how government types can be. I think we should lay low for a while."

"And the best place to do that is the Neitherworld, Babes. So let's take off."

Endri held his breath. _The Neitherworld! I knew it! Somehow, I need to get them **both** for a little discussion. This may be trickier than I thought._

The conversation in the room, though, was not finished, so he opted to continue eavesdropping. Maybe they would say something else of value. Like how to get there.

"I can't, BJ. I promised my parents a visit. I can't just leave now. I've already been gone one day and spent almost all day in my room today. I owe them."

"But Lyds," Beetlejuice protested. He floated down from above and sat beside her on the bed, "I don't wanna leave you."

Lydia smiled up into his swirling green eyes, feeling as if she could just collapse against him and forget everything. "Then stay, Beetlejuice. I could never ask you to leave. Not now."

Beetlejuice felt the uncontrollable need to blush and did so.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving me from that creep. What did you do? Punch him?"

He snickered. "More of a 'whack' than anything. And he better've learned his lesson No one messes with my friends." He hooked her small chin between his fingers and lifted it slightly, "'Specially _you_, Babes." 

Lydia smiled, but it faded quickly. "I really think he knew you were here, BJ. He was watching the room like he was looking at you. He even spoke to you after you hit him. I could tell he wasn't looking at me when he talked."

Beetlejuice sighed. "You're right, Lyds. I kept moving around to see if he really _was_ looking at me, and everywhere I went, he followed. I don't know _how_ he could see me though. I was invisible." He fell back to the comforter and crossed his hands behind his head, staring up to the underside of the canopy. 

Suddenly, he lost himself. His thoughts tumbled around his head endlessly, and he felt like he was on spin cycle in a washing machine. Visuals drifted past his closed eyes, all of them Lydia. He wished at times he didn't feel the way he did now about her.

_And how **do** you feel about her?_ his mind asked.

Beetlejuice could not answer.

_Oh, come-on. I know **all** about these fantasies you've been having_, his mind taunted. _I know what your heart's been whispering._

_She's Human alive_, he retorted to himself.

_What does that have to do with anything? You know what conquers all. And you can't deny the way she looks at you sometimes._

_She just missed me, that's all. We've been apart for over nine years._

_The perfect set of circumstances to make two people realize how much they cared about each other._

Beetlejuice opened his eyes and blinked. It was true. Being apart from her for so long made him realize that he truly cared more for her than mere friends. But it was _still_ Lydia. He felt so guilty for thinking of her in any way other than friends. The memory of her as a teenager was still fresh in his mind.

Lydia's grown face floated above his gaze and smiled down at him. "You're quiet all of a sudden, Beetlejuice. What are you thinking of?"

"Oh-uh n-nothing." He bit his lip. "Just letting my mind wander" _to you._

Lydia's eyes lowered, and a look of disappointment flashed across her features. "Oh, okay," she mumbled, then her face slipped from his sight. She drew her knees up and cuddled against them.

Beetlejuice sat up and rested his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Babes?" She simply shook her head. "You mad or somethin'?"

"Why should I be?" she shrugged.

His hand slipped from her shoulder. "I don't know"

A few seconds of awkward silence floated between them.

"So-uh since you're staying, I'd like it if you toned down your powers a bit. Don't do anything to draw attention to yourself," she said, changing the subject.

Beetlejuice drifted off of the bed a few inches. "Can I still float?" he grinned.

Lydia giggled. "Sorry, no." He fell back to the mattress making her bounce. "You require your powers to float. As long as you aren't using them for anything, they'll stay low, right?"

"Uh, huh," he yawned.

She laughed once more and slid off of the bed. "I think it's time for bed. Why don't you change while I brush my teeth?" She dug around the top shelf of her closet, pulling out a small bundle of fabric. "You'll stay in here with me again. I still don't want Delia and Father knowing you're back."

Beetlejuice gripped the covers tightly at his sides. "You sure you don't mind me staying with you? I mean, I still think the floor is just fine"

"Nonsense," Lydia said, tossing him a pair of white pajamas. "Here. I know these aren't your favorite beetle pajamas, but they'll do for now. I took the liberty of swiping those from father earlier today. I had a feeling you'd be staying with me again." She winked at him.

He blushed, as he had begun making it a habit within the last two days. "Thanks, Babes."

Lydia winked once more at him before leaving the room to brush her teeth.

Beetlejuice took the time she was gone to collect himself. He changed quickly into the plain white pajamas she gave him, then took to pacing the length of the room. His thoughts tumbled through his head once more.

_She's beautiful._

"She's Human!"

_You want her._

"No! It isn't right. She's my friend. She's alive."

_She wants you._

"That's ridiculous! No, she doesn't."

_Make her yours._

"I can't." Beetlejuice halted in his tracks as light footfalls reached his ears from the hallway.

_She's coming back. Take advantage of your time alone together._

He closed his eyes, willing his tormenting mind to be silent. The door creaked open, and Lydia stepped into the room wearing a thigh-length, dark-grey nightgown. It buttoned up the front, loosely holding her frail frame in its folds. It's long sleeves dangled down into points level with the hem of the revealing nightdress.

Beetlejuice gulped.

"Ready for bed?" she asked, oblivious to his sudden unease.

"Uh yeah. S-Sure, Babes," he stuttered.

They both climbed into Lydia's queen-sized canopy bed. She clicked her bedside lamp off and snuggled down into the sheets while Beetlejuice struggled to get comfortable. He finally settled and closed his eyes, begging that sleep take him over before his thoughts when an almost imperceptible tremor emanated from the space at his back.

"Lyds?" Beetlejuice rolled onto his back and turned his head to face her, but her back was pointed toward him. "You okay?"

She stayed still. "Sorry, Beej. I'm a little cold, I guess."

That little voice in Beetlejuice's mind ran down his back and tickled at the base of his spine. _Now_ _Do it_ _She wants it_ He hesitated only a fraction of a second, then rolled over completely, curling his arm around her midsection and pulling her back into the curve of his chest.

"Beetlejuice?" came her voice. She didn't seem angry, only curious, and he was happy for that.

"I know I'm not the warmest thing in the world, Babes, but at least I can insulate you," he grinned into the back of her hair.

Lydia giggled. "Thanks, Beej. Actually, I rather like this."

"Me too," he whispered before placing an indiscernible kiss into her hair. "'Night, Lydia."

"Goodnight, Beetlejuice."

Silence issued through Endri's headphones. Quietly, he leapt from his perch in Lydia's old oak tree and landed in the grass below on all fours. He walked slowly back toward town, deep in thought.

The ghost's name was Beetlejuice, and he seemed to be at war with himself. He and the girl, Lydia, appeared to either be together or would be soon. The fake secret agent chuckled to himself at the absurd thought. His light mood fell immediately, however, as something seemed to strike a chord in him. Shaking his head, he directed his thoughts back to the task at hand.

Beetlejuice and Lydia could apparently travel back and forth to the Neitherworld at their leisure. How? He didn't know. He needed _both _of them together to answer some questions, but capturing a ghost was something he had never tried to tackle before. Perhaps his partner, Kyle, would have some device in his extensive collection of electronic goodies that would aid them.

By the time Endri reached town, he was at a steady jog.

  
  
  
  
  
  
***********

Uh oh! Trouble's brewin'! Like I said before, review and let me know what you think of not only these 2 new guys, but the whole plot so far. Thanks so much for your reviews so far! *hugs you all*


	5. Chapter 5: Old Memories & New Discoverie...

Thank you so much for the reviews! It made me really smile!!! ^_^ So anyway, on to the next chapter!  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - A New Beginning  
Spencers13 2001-2002  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
Story concept, Endri & Kyle © Spencers13 

  
  
  
  
Chapter Five - Old Memories & New Discoveries

  
  
"_Run! Run!_"

A redheaded woman carrying a bundle in her arms dashed as quickly as she could across a dirt road. In an instant, she was surrounded by dozens of rushing horses with iron clad riders. She dodged the swing of one of their swords and stumbled right into the path of an oncoming wagon.

"Look out!" screamed the same voice.

A pale-blonde man dashed across the road, scooped up the redhead and her bundle and carried them out of harm's way. He settled them next to a small wooden house.

"Are you all right, my love?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks to you, my darling," she smiled.

The man unsheathed his short sword. "Quickly, get into our home. Hide there. I shall protect you out here."

"No, Nikulás, please! Come inside with me! You will be killed if you stay out here!"

"No, Love, I must do my duty as a member of this village. I must do my best to protect you and everyone else. An enemy must be fought. Go now, take our bundle with you, and take care of him."

The woman held tight to the man for a moment longer and kissed him deeply before she reluctantly released him and stepped backward into the doorway.

Nikulás, too, stepped back and turned his body away, but still kept his eyes on the beautiful woman

"Take care-"

"_NIKULÁS!!_" the woman screamed from behind him.

He turned his head to face a man grinning down at him from behind a polished steel helmet. A sharp sting forced Nikulás to look down at himself. A sword stuck cleanly from his chest, held onto by the tall man with the helmet. Laughing, the man withdrew the sword and allowed Nikulás' precious life to flow out of him. He fell to his knees clutching his mortal wound, praying that it stop bleeding, but the sword had penetrated his heart. His vision swayed and blurred. The pain, at last, began to numb itself away.

"Nikulás! _No!_ Please, don't leave me!" the woman cried from the spot she had taken next to his fallen body.

"_An ano_" he tried to sputter something, but the words would not come, only blood escaped his lips at that point. He spent the last few seconds remaining of his life watching helplessly as the redhead was picked up by the tall man. He held her around her neck so tight that it snapped, and her limbs fell limply about her sides, dropping her bundle. The man laughed loudly as he dropped the woman in a heap on the ground and kicked her crying bundle out of the way. It stopped crying almost instantly its tiny neck also broken. 

Then blackness.

Beetlejuice's senses felt like they were on overload. Images, sounds and sensations rushed though him, around him. He was running. No falling. No _dying_. He sat up in bed, sweat pouring from his body, soaking his borrowed pajamas. He was still in Lydia's bedroom. He could see her soft form next to him, sleeping soundly. Gently, he pulled back the covers and slipped from the bed, and he padded over to the balcony, stepping outside into the cool night air.

Beetlejuice rested his hands on the iron railing and gazed out over the moonlit countryside.

"_Anóra_" he whispered into the air. The breeze seemed to brush past his cheek, then, as if to console him. "I haven't forgotten I _will_ find you"

"Beetlejuice?" a soft voice sounded from behind him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Huh?" he turned to see Lydia walking out, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Oh, Lyds. You startled me."

"That's a first. What's wrong? You seem pale. And for you, that's very bad."

Beetlejuice shrugged it off. "Naw, I'm fine. Just a bad dream. I just needed some air."

Lydia shivered. "Will you come back inside, please? It's cold out here."

"Lydia?"

She stopped her retreating steps and turned back to face him. "Yes, Beej?"

"I'd like to take you to the Neitherworld one of these nights soon to show you that lake I went swimming in a lot while we were apart." What was he doing?!

Lydia gazed at him for a moment, not able to discern the look on his face. After a short moment of contemplation, she said, "I'd love to, BJ. But it'll have to wait a few days. I promised some time with my parents while I'm visiting."

Beetlejuice nodded quickly. "No, no, that's fine. That's great in fact."

Smiling, Lydia gently clasped his hand. "Will you come back now?"

"Sure," he smiled at her, but it was not a genuine smile, and he hoped Lydia would not notice.

Kyle Bennington sat at his makeshift desk in a room of the Peaceful Pines Sleepy Inn. He typed fiercely on his laptop computer then clicked around on it for several minutes. It was almost six o'clock in the morning, and the man's eyes were red and bleary from lack of sleep. Slowly, they drooped closed, and he drifted off.

Beep!

Kyle stirred.

Beep!

He reluctantly opened his eyes and rubbed them, then looked back at the screen. An E-mail had just been received. He clicked on the mail icon to open the file, then scanned the document. He was awake almost instantly.

"Endri! Endri, get up!" Kyle shouted trotting over to his partner's bed and shaking him. "I've got something you might like to hear."

"_Mmmm_ huh? Wha? What's the matter?" Endri dazedly sat up and scratched his ruffled blonde hair. Oddly, he still wore his dark shades.

Kyle tugged on Endri's shirt sleeve. "We've found it."

"What? Found what?"

"Oh, come-on! Wake up! The last key!"

Endri sobered immediately. "The last key?! Where? How did you find it?"

Kyle sat down in front of his computer again and patted it affectionately. "An informant we had on the inside sent us an E-mail just now. They discovered the key in Brazil. If we pack up and leave now, I'd say we could get there and be back in less than a week."

Endri nodded quickly. "Get started. It doesn't matter if we leave now. We have a trace on that ghost's energy pattern. We can track him anywhere."

"Unless he goes back to the Neitherworld," Kyle pointed out.

"Oh, he probably will. But he'll come back to the Real World soon enough though. That girl," Endri said, raising a blonde eyebrow above the rim of his glasses.

Kyle nodded. "Then let's get going." After a few seconds, he added, "I still can't believe that your eyes are so sensitive that you need to wear your glasses even while you sleep."

"It's the way I am, take it or leave it," Endri replied, cryptically.

Kyle shook his head, chuckling.  
  
  
  
  
**************  
  
The plot thickens! So what's gonna happen now? What happens at the lake BJ wants to take Lydia to? What are those two guys looking for? All will be reveald! Stay tuned for more! Now please review! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6: Could It Work?

The reviews are great guys! Thank you so much! And as someone asked "What happens next?", well find out! The saga continues!  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - A New Beginning  
Spencers13 2001-2002  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
Story concept, Endri & Kyle © Spencers13 

  
  
  
  
Chapter Six - Could It Work?

  
  
Neitherworld  
Lake Eerie  
Friday, Four Days Later, Dusk 

  
The moonlit sky was brimming with sparkling stars and, every once in a while, a few shooting stars. Three moons overhead cast a lovely glow on the crystal clear waters of a small lake below, making it shimmer under the moons' pale shine. Lake Eerie was in a loose peanut shape with a small beach surrounding it with bright green grass beyond. Once in a while, the wind would catch the grass and make it appear to dance in fluffy layers. 

Lydia could not believe she was in the Neitherworld. The scenery was just too beautiful. She resisted snapping shots of her surroundings with her camera. A sky with three moons wouldn't be readily accepted in her magazine, even if it _was_ beautiful.

She and Beetlejuice sat on one of his old beach blankets in the grass, just out of reach of the sand. A picnic basket sat between them. Occasionally they would reach in and remove a random item of food, mostly cheeses of various kinds.

"Let's go swimming!"

Lydia finished swallowing a piece of cheddar. "Oh no, I can't."

"Why not? The water's great at this time of night."

"Well I would, but I didn't bring my swimsuit," Lydia said, staring at the shimmering lake.

Beetlejuice snickered. "That's easily taken care of" Snapping his fingers, he produced a sleek two-piece bathing suit. "Here. I assume you'd want it black."

Lydia picked up the suit and eyed it approvingly. "Thanks, BJ, but where am I going to change?"

He snapped his fingers again. "Why, inside this portable changing room, of course," he said as a small cardboard stall appeared off to the side of their blanket. 

Smiling, Lydia stood. "Thanks, Beej." She walked over, stepped inside the cardboard structure and closed the door.

Beetlejuice snapped his fingers for the third time, instantly changing his clothes into a pair of beetle-patterned swim trunks for himself, then took off running toward the inviting water.

"_Waaahooooo!_" he screamed and plunged into the lake a-la cannonball style.

Lydia came out from her changing station laughing and rolling her eyes, knowing full well Beetlejuice was making an ass of himself. She waded waist-deep into the water, searching for her friend with her eyes but not seeing him.

"Wow this water is pretty warm," she said to herself. "I feel like I'm in a bath tub!"

Tiny bubbles popped on the surface near Lydia's backside and went unnoticed. A pale head full of wet, blonde hair rose silently behind her until the whole upper body was out of the water. Beetlejuice grabbed Lydia around the waist and shouted, "Got'cha!"

Squealing, Lydia swished around until she faced him. "Jerk!" she shouted playfully and splashed him in the face. She dove under and swam out to deeper waters before he could retaliate. When she finally emerged, she was a good forty feet from the shore. Her head bobbed above the shallow waves, then her shoulders, then her chest, her hips and finally her toes left the water's surface. She floated straight up into the air, balanced on Beetlejuice's head, until they both floated several feet above the warm water. 

Lydia swiped her wet hair from her eyes and took a look around. "Wow you can see for miles up here '_up here_'_?!_" She looked down only to lock eyes with a grinning ghoul.

Beetlejuice cackled, probably for the first time since they were reunited, and it made Lydia smile broadly. She didn't mind so much that he was pulling little pranks on her. The only thing that really surprised her was that the pranks were much more subdued than they used to be. In fact, Beetlejuice had not even changed into anything since she saw him. No loudly crying babies, no animals with a familiar striped furry pattern. He didn't even change his looks to mock another person. Actually, he never even _mocked_ another person since she came back!

_Why is he acting so strangely? Or is this how he really acted before I ever met him, and now he's just gone back to that behavior? This is odd. No pranks, no shape-shifting he hasn't even eaten a **single** beetle! It's like he's a different person. But that cackle is definitely the same._ Lydia smiled to herself. _Could it be that he grew up? If he did, it must be a weird kind of maturing because he actually looks **younger!**_

"Are you gonna stand up there an' stare at me all night?" Beetlejuice asked, never losing his smile.

Lydia blinked down at him for another moment longer, then smirked and pushed off his cranium, diving elegantly from his head into the lake below. She surfaced a moment later, laughing, and waved for him to join her. Beetlejuice licked his finger and tested the wind currents. He stood straight and tall, even though he was floating in mid-air, leveled his arms in front of himself, then jumped. Doing three rolls then ending in the swan position, he plunged into the water producing a much smaller splash than Lydia would have expected. He surfaced quickly and only took two strokes to reach her.

"You're good!" she congratulated him.

Beetlejuice's cheeks burned slightly. "Thanks. I've had nine years of practice. No offense."

She nodded. "Do you mind if I get out? To tell you the truth, I'm not really a water person."

"Sure, Babes. I guess I should get out too I'm starting to prune up! _Haha!_" he laughed showing her his wrinkled fingers.

Lydia was floored when he didn't change into a wrinkled purple fruit, but was soon laughing along with him all the way back to the shore. They sat back on the old beach blanket while Beetlejuice produced two newer-looking towels. After she toweled herself off and draped the damp cloth around her shoulders, she reached back into the picnic basket for some more cheese bites. Her friend reached into the basket and produced a Handi Snacks Cheese & Crackersä packet.

"The moons are beautiful," she commented. Beetlejuice glanced over to see her gazing skyward and stole a look upward as well. The three Neitherworld moons were at their highest point in the sky then, all still shining brightly.

"Yeah. Sometimes when I'm in the Real World at night, I think it's weird to see only one moon in the sky."

Lydia smiled wistfully. "Sometimes I forget that our worlds are so different Sometimes I even forget we _come_ from different worlds."

"It's kinda amazing if ya think about it."

Lydia giggled, turning her gaze to her friend. "It's amazing even if you _don't_ think about it!"

Beetlejuice let out a small laugh. "Yeah."

A moment of silence ensued. It was not awkward, however. A simple basking silence.

"BJ?" 

"Mmm?"

"How come you don't do any transformations or anything of the sort anymore? I mean, I've only been around you for six days now and maybe you just haven't gotten around to it, but I have this feeling you don't do those things you used to anymore."

Beetlejuice smirked. "Yeah, well I'm not sure. Maybe I just don't want to anymore," he said vaguely, casting his gaze skyward and sighing.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Seems the last time I did anything unusual like that, only bad things happened. Guess I got to thinking that every time I did something like a transformation or whatever, I always got myself or someone else into trouble. I don't wanna deal with that anymore." He gazed wistfully at the stars. "No, that part of my afterlife is gone now."

Lydia gazed at him, concern rumpling her brow. "You mean you can't do it anymore? Has something happened?"

"Naw, nothing happened. I can still do it if I wanted to. I just don't want to," he said, shifting his gaze from the stars above to the stars in her eyes. "That is unless you _want_ me to."

She smiled at him thoughtfully for a moment. "You know what? I think I like this side of you. You seem a lot more relaxed and in touch with yourself. True, it was your crazy side that first drew me to you, but I think now that I've grown up more and _you've_ grown up more you don't really _need_ to keep up any kind of façade you may have been attempting to. Maybe take things a little more mellower?"

"That's been my game plan for a few years now anyway," he smirked.

When Lydia's delightful giggle faded, they again returned to that basking silence. Beetlejuice stole glances in her direction every so often to find her gazing skyward seemingly deep in thought. After a while, he resigned himself to also gazing at the Neither-heavens, figuring she just wanted to relax for a while.

"BJ?"

"Mmm?" he mumbled through a mouthful of another Cheese & Crackers.

"Do you think it's possible for two friends to advance their relationship and have it work out?" she asked innocently.

Beetlejuice almost choked on his dry crackers and coughed. Lydia reached over and worriedly patted him on the back until he regained composure. "Is-uh Is that a hypothetical question?" he squeaked.

Relieved he was all right, Lydia curled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. "Yes, I suppose so."

He tried his best to answer her as vaguely as possible, knowing what she was really referring to or at least hoping. "Hmmm well, I guess if they both had feelings for each other, then it'll prob'ly work out. But if you got one of those one-sided things, it prob'ly won't."

"Oh" Lydia paused for a long moment. "Do you think it could work out?"

"Between _Bertha and Prudence?!_ Well, I guess if they both swung that way -"

"No, BJ," she interrupted him. "You _know_ who I'm talking about."

Another long moment of silence ensued. But this one was positively horrible to sit through for Lydia as well as Beetlejuice.

Sweat formed on his brow. _Why did this have to happen? **How** did it happen?! No somehow, I knew it would somehow._

Beetlejuice glanced over to her. She wasn't looking at him, instead she stared at her toes and wiggled them occasionally, trying to look calm. But he knew better. He saw how flushed her pale skin was and imagined her heart must have been racing at that moment.

_All this for me? I never thought she would **like** me other than friends. Damn I hate this. Why does it have to be so difficult! Why did this have ta happen now? Why did she have to turn out so beautiful? It makes my answer so much harder_ Beetlejuice cleared his throat quietly. "Lydia?"

She turned her head finally to gaze at him as calmly as possible, but her eyes betrayed her. She was absolutely shaking inside. She took a big chance with this one. She had blurted the question before she could make herself stop. In fact, she didn't even know _why_ she asked it. She just _did_.

"As much as I wanna say yes, Lydia I can't." He looked away sadly.

Lydia blinked. "Why?"

Beetlejuice clenched the beach towel at his sides into his fists. "'Cause there's someone else."

She released her held breath in a slight gasp and raised a hand to her mouth. "Oh I didn't know, BJ. I'm sorry."

"No," Beetlejuice turned to face her with real sorrow painted on his thin features, "don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I only want one more thing than to be with you, and if that one thing wasn't present I'd prob'ly tackle you right now." He sighed. "Please, Lyds, this is such a perfect night let's not ruin it. Let's just _be_ with each other right now."

Lydia nodded reluctantly. "You're right. I didn't mean to--"

"_Shhh_" Beetlejuice hushed, putting a finger to her lips. "We can continue this conversation some other time. In the meantime" he shifted himself over and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her, "I think I can get away with this." He hugged her tightly and smiled into her always fragrant hair. Lydia reached up and held onto his cool arms as he hugged her tenderly, thinking all at once that his actions were confusing and wishing the moment would never end.

"Look," he caught her attention, "The asteroid ring that orbits the Neitherworld will be closest to the atmosphere any second. It'll look like the sky's on fire."

Slowly, one by one, streaks of reddish light drew themselves across the sky, and before long, the whole sky shimmered with hues and shades of red. It really looked like fire burning in the zero gravity of space.

"Oooo!" Lydia cooed, watching the show.

The red glow from the sky reflected across the surface of the lake, making it appear to be on fire as well. Even in Lydia's grey eyes, the fire swirled, giving her an almost devilish appearance. Too bad Beetlejuice couldn't see. He just might have reconsidered her approach to him.

"I thought you'd like it. I wanted to share this with you," he whispered to the back of her ear.

"It's beautiful, Beetlejuice!" she gushed. She half expected him to say something in return like, "_It's not as beautiful as you, Lydia._" But the words never came, and he stayed silent, staring up into the Neither-heavens. His eyes seemed to be afire themselves, with what, she didn't know. Perhaps they glowed from the streaks of light showering overhead, or maybe they glistened with unshed tears. Or maybe, just maybe, they sparkled from the fire within himself. The fire of passion and love. Lydia would never know, however, for no more words passed between them until the wee hours of the morning, when they sat, half asleep in each other's arms, yet still staring at the burning sky.

"I should probably go home soon" she yawned, " It's really late."

"I guess so." Beetlejuice sounded disappointed.

Lydia slowly began gathering empty wrappers and stuffing them back into the wicker basket. "I'm leaving today to go back to my apartment in New York. It needs a little cleaning before I go back to work on Monday."

"Oh so you don't live at your house anymore?" he asked.

"I thought I told you. Not for about five _years_ now, Beej. I graduated from Miss Shannon's school, then went right to college in New York. After I finished that up, I started working as a temp for you're gonna think it's funny The New York Division of National Geographic."

Beetlejuice shook his head. "That's not funny, that's great, Babes! I'm glad you're doin' somethin' you like."

Lydia smiled. "Thanks. Well, I did so well for them, they kept me on and made me their lead photographer. The work is tough because they demand so much, but the pay is good, so I can't complain."

"I'm happy for you, Lyds. You deserve everything in the world," he said truthfully.

Lydia fell silent.

"Is somethin' the matter? Did I say anything wrong?"

"Nono. Everything is just fine. I should get going," she said, standing. "You're welcome to come along with me to my apartment if you want. I know it's not the best place in the world, but it's bigger than my bedroom back home and more private too."

Beetlejuice smiled gratefully. "I'd like that."

Lydia smiled back. "Great. This time, though bring some pajamas. I don't think you'll fit into _my_ shirts."

"You got it, Babes," he chuckled.

  
  
  
  
  
************  
  
Oh boy! Did you get that?! Lyds asked BJ out! WHOO! But... he said no? O_O Uh oh! Better stay tuned for what happens next! Things are starting to heat up with everyone, and Lyds is kidnapped!?!?! *gasp* Next time on BJ Afterlife!  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I look forward to reading more and more! You guys are great! *hugs everyone* 


	7. Chapter 7: We're in deep!

Thank you again for the reviews! All you guys are just great! I hope this story is meeting everyone's expectatoins and even exceeding them! I'm very passionate about my work, whether it be fiction or art, and I love to share my passion with everyone so they can feel the impact. I really hope this story is impacting everyone!  
  
Keep on the lookout for some reposting, however. I've been unsatisfied with certain things in the past chapters (1-5) and have fixed lots of the way things sound. It may be minor in some places, and noticeable in others, but overall, I've improved the quality to my current standards. I'll get those up in the next couple days/within the week. We'll see.  
  
I want to say an extra special and heart-felt thank you to Kate aka Miaka-chan!! Your review made me feel so happy, I screamed! You ARE my number one fan, babes! And that makes me want to reach right through the communication wires and give you the BIGGEST hug ever!! *HUUUUUUGGGGGG!!!!* ^_^ Thank you so much!!  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - A New Beginning  
Spencers13 2001-2002  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
Story concept, Endri & Kyle © Spencers13 

  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven - We're in deep!  
  


At five o'clock in the afternoon on Sunday, Lydia and Beetlejuice piled into her car and took off for her apartment about three hours away.

Lydia felt a bit apprehensive about driving so long with him. She dreaded the thought of them sitting in an awkward silence the whole time, but fortunately it wasn't the case. Even in light of her unwittingly confessing how she now felt about him, they still laughed and joked the entire way to her apartment.

When they finally arrived after being delayed an hour by traffic, Lydia set herself to the task of straightening her one bedroom dwelling. Beetlejuice helped here and there as well. He dusted some of her bookcases, made her bed with fresh sheets, and he even vacuumed her living room! With his own eccentric flair, that is.

She was amazed at his helpfulness. Something had definitely changed in him since they separated. Was he only doing these things to make sure he could keep on her good side? If so, he need not worry about such things. She was going to stay with him this time this time for good.

Around 10:30, Lydia realized she was out of fresh groceries. She needed milk and bread, plus a few extras here and there.

"Beetlejuice, I'm going to the twenty-four hour store. I need to get some food for the fridge and pantry," she told him.

"'Kay. Do you want me along?" he asked.

"Actually, I'd like you to stay here. It'll only take me about forty-five minutes or so. There's a Giant Eagle right down the road."

"'Giant Eagle', huh?" he smiled, still feeling the temptation to make a titanic bird appear, but able to control it.

"Yeah, well, it's a lot nicer than the Riverside grocery stores back home. See you later, okay?" she said, grabbing her leather jacket and keys.

Beetlejuice waved good-bye. "Careful out there."

"You know me." She winked and closed the door behind her.

He stared after Lydia for a few minutes. The day had gone a lot smoother than he thought. After their talk the previous night, he thought she wouldn't even want to be near him. She proved him wrong, though, when she asked him to come along with her to her apartment. It was a pretty nice looking setup too. The floors were plush, silvery carpeting. The walls were a medium-colored wood paneling. She had a decent sized kitchen with all new appliances, and a dining area sat off to the side of the living room. In a small nook off to the other side of the living room sat the bathroom, linen closet and the door to Lydia's large bedroom. The living room was huge too. She had a soft, black, leather chair and couch set artistically placed around a twenty-seven inch television/entertainment center. A row of bookcases lined one of the walls, all full to the brim with odds and ends reading material and knickknacks.

"Man Lyds must be making big bucks from this job of hers," Beetlejuice commented to himself. "I wonder what the rest of this building looks like?" He stepped through the front door without even opening it and set off on a small exploring venture.

Lydia pushed her cart half-full of groceries out of the sliding doors of Giant Eagle and clamored up to her black Trans-Am. She cautiously noted the silver van now parked next to the driver's side of her car while she piled the plastic bags of food into her trunk. She pulled out her keys and jingled them in her door.

From behind her, the sliding door of the silver van slid open suddenly, and a man wearing a black trench coat and shades squirted a mist into her face before she could even scream. Immediately, Lydia collapsed. The pale-blonde man reached out quickly and caught her before she hit the ground, pulling her into the van. The door slammed shut, and it sped off into the night.

Beetlejuice slipped back into Lydia's apartment through her front door, again, not opening it. He had just come from the roof where he had been gazing at the alien sky. Alien to _him_, that is.

The room was just as he left it, neat and clean, except now there seemed to be something extra. He noticed two objects sitting on the glass-top coffee table.

"Lydia?" he called into the room, but received no answer.

He stepped over to the couch and plopped down, examining the coffee table's newest additions. A tape recorder with a neon green Post-it note attached to it and a small tin with the same kind of Post-it note sat side by side on the table. The tape recorder's note said "Play Me", and the tin's said "Eat Me". Beetlejuice chose to hit the play button first, before anything else.

"_Hello, my spectral friend_," came a hauntingly familiar voice. "_By now you must have noticed that your precious girlfriend isn't home yet. Don't worry, she's safe and sound for now. If you cooperate with us, no harm will come to her if not well, she **is** kind of cute. Say hello to your man, honey._"

In the background of the tape, Beetlejuice heard Lydia's sweet voice raised in fear.

"_B-Beetlejuice! Help me! **ACK! **Take your hands off me, you bastard!_" A scream followed.

"Lydia!"

The man's voice returned, and Beetlejuice finally remembered who it was. He was one of the men that showed up at Lydia's house over a week ago asking about strange happenings.

"_Now listen carefully. There is a metal container next to this recorder. Open it._"

Beetlejuice reached down and opened the small tin.

"_You will notice a blue cracker inside. Eat it_," Kyle's voice instructed.

Beetlejuice shrugged and popped the cracker into his mouth. After all, what harm could it do? He was already dead.

Just as he swallowed the last of the cracker, another voice emanated from the recorder, this one more familiar than the last. It was the man that threatened Lydia in her own bedroom. The one he had to attack.

"_You don't think he'll **really** be stupid enough to eat it, do you?_" Endri asked from the background.

Beetlejuice's eyes grew in fear, and he slapped himself on the forehead.

"_Shut up! ***ahem*** Now_," Kyle continued, "_I'll tell you a few things. The cracker you just ate will soon break you apart. It dissipates Alpha energy, which is what you are composed entirely of, therefore, you will simply evaporate in a harmless cloud of mist--_"

"_That's **assuming** he ate the damn cracker_," Endri's voice drifted from the background again.

"_Shut up! I'm trying to work here! Right We have the antidote here if you want it. And if that isn't a good enough reason to get your ass over here, then maybe your girlfriend's precious safety will. We're in the basement of the abandoned hotel across town. If you're not here by midnight well, you'll no longer exist, and the girl pays for your absence. See you soon._"

Silence issued from the recorder.

Glancing at the clock, Beetlejuice's hands tightened into fists. 11:50 PM. He only had ten minutes to find that place.

_Wait a minute_ he thought. _Didn't Lyds point that place out to me on our way here? Right, I'll just zip on over there right now and get her back. No one kidnaps my friends and gets away with it!_

In a flash, he vanished from Lydia's apartment and materialized in the damp basement of the abandoned hotel.

Kyle sat on top of an old wooden desk a good ten strides away. Next to him lay Lydia. Her arms were tied behind her back and a metal device was strapped to her chest by several wires. One of the wires lead from the pack on her chest to a button in Kyle's hand.

"BJ! Look out!" she shouted.

Beetlejuice turned around to face Endri. He smirked evilly, leveled a weapon at the ghoul and fired. A small cartridge hit him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and exploding into a spherical force field around his body. Trying to touch the inside of the field resulted in Beetlejuice getting shocked with a huge pulse of energy. He resorted to floating in the center of the energy ball and stared angrily at Endri who merely grinned back. He lifted his leg and kicked the sphere hard across the room. Beetlejuice landed in front of Kyle and shocked himself on the inside of the ball.

"So glad you could make it!" Kyle piped happily.

Beetlejuice regained some composure after his heavy shock. "Let her go! It's obvious it's me you want!"

Kyle leaned forward slightly. "Yes, you _are_ the one we're after, but we need the girl to how shall I put this ensure your cooperation. By the way did you eat the cracker?"

Beetlejuice closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes."

Unexpectedly, Kyle burst into laughter. "_Yes!_ Hey, Endri! You owe me a hundred bucks!"

Endri mumbled something incoherent behind Beetlejuice.

"_What_ is going on?! Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

"Oh, no joke, I assure you. The cracker was just extra insurance to make sure you got here. Don't worry, you're not going to be destroyed. It was just a saltine with food dye on it," Kyle chuckled to himself. "_Now_ comes the fun part."

Beetlejuice's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

Kyle twirled the button he held in his hand. "I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and I want you to answer them all extensively if you don't, or you give me an answer I don't like well, let's just say you're little girlfriend won't like it." He depressed the button in his hand, and Lydia screamed in pain. The device on her chest was releasing an electrical shock through the wires wrapping around her body!

"Lydia! You bastard!" Beetlejuice howled, kicking at the inside of his small prison.

"Actually, my parents were quite happily married," Kyle retorted. "Question one: Where is the Neitherworld?"

"How did you know about the Neitherworld?" Beetlejuice asked suspiciously.

"_I'm_ asking the questions!" Kyle shouted, pressing the button again and shocking Lydia. "Answer! _Now!_"

"All right! I'll tell you! Just don't hurt her anymore."

"That's better. Go on."

Beetlejuice lowered his head in defeat and delved into the extensive knowledge he attained over time. "The Neitherworld is on another plane of existence. It's just out of sync with the Earth enough that they don't exist in the same spot. If the different plane didn't exist, the Neitherworld and the Earth would be the same planet."

"Very interesting," Kyle mused.

"But common knowledge," Endri finally joined in. "I already knew that. Tell us how to get there."

"You have to die to get there."

"That's old news as well," Kyle said. "I don't think Endri and I would like to die quite yet. You take your girl there all the time, and she isn't dead. How?"

Tears of pain poured down Lydia's face, but she somehow found her voice. "No, BJ, don't tell them!"

"Shut up!" Kyle shouted, pressing the button again. Lydia stiffened and screamed in pain, then collapsed to the tabletop, breathing heavily.

"_NO!_" Beetlejuice screamed.

Kyle grinned. "That one took a lot out of her. She may not survive another, so you'd better start talking."

"Okay, okay!" Beetlejuice raised his hands to stop Kyle from making any further actions. "Just say my name three times."

Endri stalked up to the outside of the field. "This isn't a joke!"

"I'm telling the truth! Just say my name three times!"

"That's ridiculous!" Endri shouted.

"So's the concept of the Neitherworld, but it exists, doesn't it?!"

The room fell into an uneasy silence.

Kyle was the first to speak. "Riiiight well we'll try that when we're done with our questioning. Now tell us where the Worm Gates are."

Beetlejuice's eyes narrowed to mere slits. "How did you know about those?"

"Tell us!" Endri shouted through the barrier.

Beetlejuice glowered at him. "Every person in the Neitherworld that knows about those is sworn to secrecy, and not many know."

"But _you_ know," Kyle observed.

"I do," he admitted.

"Theeeen tell us where they are, or I'll personally _kill_ your girlfriend!" Endri spat.

Beetlejuice became desperate. "You don't understand! I _can't!_"

"And why is that?" Kyle questioned.

"I just _can't._ Those gateways are too dangerous to reveal their locations."

A wicked grin spread across Kyle's face. "_Exactly._ Where are they?" He lightly pressed the button again and Lydia's half-conscious body jumped.

"Please! Don't do this!" Beetlejuice begged, silently cursing his defenseless position.

"Just tell us what we want to know, and we'll leave you and the girl alone," Kyle said, applying more pressure to the button. Lydia awoke completely immediately, and her cry of pain brought a grin to Kyle's face.

"_Wait!_" Beetlejuice shouted, stopping the man from pressing the button further. "Do you _promise_ to let her go if I tell you?"

The grinning man nodded. "Of course. When this whole messy business is behind us, you _and_ the girl are free to go."

Beetlejuice sighed. "Then I guess I have no choice The gates are in six different places."

"_Where?_" Endri's teeth grated together angrily.

"The first is in Neither Neither Land, below the surface of the Neitherworld," Beetlejuice explained. "The second is in the Land of Lost Stuff. Third is in Sandworm Land, then the Last Place You'd Ever Look, then the Place Time Flies To and the last gate is in" he paused, barely able to finish. As if to coax him on, Kyle depressed the button slightly once more, making Lydia moan in pain. "Space," he finished quickly.

"Very good," Kyle said, pleased with himself. "Now I think it's time we all took a trip to the Neitherworld."

Beetlejuice had to keep himself from pounding on the interior of his prison. "_Wait!_ You said we could go!"

"Yes, I did," Kyle admitted, "But _after_ this whole business is done, and we're not finished with you two yet. Let's go." He slid off of the desk and pulled Lydia onto his shoulder with surprising gentleness. She dangled in his arms groggily, half-conscious once more. "Endri, would you like to do the honors?"

An evil grin spread across his partner's face. "With pleasure Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice"

Upon Endri's last word, the four of them disappeared in a huge billow of blue mist. They reformed in the Neitherworld standing along the Lost Souls Highway.

Beetlejuice remained in his spherical force field, much to his dismay. Had it not been around him, he would have put his _own_ force field around the two kidnappers and teach them a lesson they wouldn't soon forget. Kyle stood with his back to him, and Beetlejuice could see Lydia looking this way and that as she dangled from the white-haired man's shoulder. Knowing she was awake was a small advantage on his part.

Kyle and Endri gazed about in wonder. Their eyes took in scenes no other mortal has ever seen other than Lydia.

"It's a little run-down, isn't it?" Kyle remarked absent-mindedly.

Endri averted his eyes from his surroundings to his partner. "You have to expect that since some of this has been around since the Earth was created."

Kyle nodded. "True."

Endri turned to Beetlejuice inside his bubble. "Where is this Neither Neither Land?"

The ghost looked toward the sky and noticed the moons at about the one AM point. "It should be below us now. There's a trapdoor over there," he said indicating a section just up the road, "Use that to get there."

Endri kicked Beetlejuice's sphere as he had done in the hotel basement. He landed near the trapdoor, shocking himself again, and screamed as the overloading energy zipped through him. The two humans arrived a few seconds later, just as he pulled himself from the side of the field and began floating in the center once more, smoke drifting lightly from his body. 

Endri knelt down and yanked on the rusty metal trapdoor. It popped open rather easily, but the hinges groaned in protest. He swung the door all the way open and peered down into the small world below.

"_Ugh_ It's so _cute_ in there!"

Kyle stepped over and stared down as well. He _had_ to see that!

Lydia, still dangling from his shoulder, worriedly looked at Beetlejuice while both of the kidnapper's backs were turned. Beetlejuice returned her frightened look, but winked at her as a sign that he had something up his sleeve. He held up three fingers before him, and Lydia nodded slightly in understanding.

"Nevertheless, we have work to do. You brought the keys, right?" Kyle said to his partner.

Beetlejuice's jaw dropped.

"_No_" he whispered. "You have the _keys?!_" he raised his voice to a shriek. "_Are you mad?!_ Unlock those gates, and the whole Neitherworld will be destroyed!"

"_Exactly_," Endri said wickedly. He moved forward as if to kick Beetlejuice down into the trapdoor.

"Lyds! Now!"

Before anyone could tell what was going on, Lydia shouted out Beetlejuice's name three times, transporting only her and Beetlejuice back to the Real World.

"Dammit!" Endri shouted in their wake.

Kyle tapped him on the arm. "Don't worry about them now. We still have the old maps as a back-up, right?"

"Yes," Endri nodded, still fuming.

"Then let's get going."

Both men perched at the edge of the trapdoor for a few seconds, then leapt down into the small world below. Kyle held his nose on the way down.

In a swirl of yellow mist, Beetlejuice and Lydia reformed in the Real World. Lydia lay on the floor of her old bedroom in her parent's house, and Beetlejuice still floated, suspended in his force field prison near her old canopy bed.

Beetlejuice looked over at Lydia and noticed her still wrapped in the electrical wires, and her hands were still tied behind her back. "Lydia? Are you all right?"

She lay face down on the hardwood floor and tried to roll to the side without much success. She settled for turning her head to the side. "I don't feel so good, BJ."

"Don't worry, Babes," he said, struggling to come up with a way to get out of his prison, "I'll be right with ya." He lifted his legs up to his chest and kicked the inside of the field as hard as he could. It shot across the room, hit the wall and bounced to the floor. Beetlejuice tumbled inside of it like a rag doll, shocking himself at every turn. When it finally came to rest, he floated in the center and waited until the smoke cleared from his body. He noticed that every time he touched the field, its energy drained somewhat. Perhaps if he held out long enough, it would eventually short out? It was worth a try.

"Lyds, can you move?"

Lydia struggled with her restraints and wiggled to a sitting position. "Yeah, I guess."

"Try to get behind the bed or something. I'm gonna see if I can overload this thing."

She swung her legs under herself and stood up on her knees. She hobbled as best she could to the opposite side of her bed and suddenly collapsed out of sight.

"Babes!" Beetlejuice shouted to her.

"I'm okay, BJ. I just fell," came her muffled reply.

Satisfied for the moment, he welled up his strength and rested his hands against field in front of him. The shock he felt made him want to cry out in pain and pull away, but he noticed the field weakening and kept his hands against it. A mere moment later, the force field wavered and shattered into hundreds of light shards. Beetlejuice fell to the floor, holding his scalding hands. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment longer, and slowly his hands healed themselves until no evidence remained of any burns. As soon as he healed himself, he leapt to his feet and ran around the bed to attend to Lydia.

"Lydia please. Are you all right?"

She looked up at him from the corner of her eye. "I've been better, BJ," she said, not moving.

He reached down and slid his arms under her body and lifted her up to the bed where he gently undid the binding straps and threw them to the floor in disgust. Reaching up, he slid his hand over her forehead and across her face. "They didn't touch you, did they?"

"No."

"But the tape?" he said, confused. "I heard you screaming"

"They were tying me up then." Lydia looked at him and noticed the sincere look of concern on Beetlejuice's face. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Oh-uh after your prior experience and all I would hate for it to happen again without me there to protect you."

Tears stung at Lydia's eyes. "Oh Beetlejuice" She did her best to pull him down to her then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him desperately.

Beetlejuice snuggled his face into her neck for a few minutes, then suddenly pulled away to stare into her eyes. They were so close, then. Lydia stared up into his swirling emerald eyes, wanting nothing but to close the small gap left between them. As if he heard her thoughts, he leaned a fraction closer. Just before their lips met, he clamped his eyes shut and grit his teeth then gently pushed her away and reached down to pull the blankets over her.

"Lemme go see where your parents are and sneak you up a snack. You look hungry," was all he said before he vanished.

"_Beetlejuice_," Lydia whispered after him, finally letting a few tears drip down her cheeks.

He reappeared about five minutes later toting a plate with a cheese sandwich and a few pretzels scattered across its surface. After he handed the plate to her, he slumped down to the edge of the bed and avoided all eye contact possible.

"Your parents don't seem to be home right now," he said.

Lydia picked at her sandwich slowly, realizing that he hadn't noticed her recent bout of tears. His attempts to avoid eye contact hurt deeper than any electric shock. She realized that he was with someone else right now, but his actions proved that he _did_ care for her. He even _admitted_ he cared about her on their recent excursion to Lake Eerie in the Neitherworld. She could tell that Beetlejuice wanted to be close to her, but at every turn, he would pull away. She couldn't blame him, and in a strange way, was proud of him for being so loyal to _whoever_ he was with. For now, she would have to be strong.

Lydia finished off her sandwich and started on the pretzels. She remembered the "questioning session" in the old hotel and also how upset Beetlejuice became when Kyle brought up something called "Worm Gates". It certainly wasn't something he had ever told _her_ before. Perhaps he would now?

"BJ?"

"Mmm?" he hummed, still not looking in her direction.

"Um what are Worm Gates?"

Beetlejuice sighed deeply and nodded. "I s'pose I should explain that to you now. There are actually more kinds of worms than just sandworms and seaworms, Babes. There's six kinds. Fire, rock, sand, sea, sky and starworms," he counted on his fingers. "Each has its own respective gateway in six different places in the Neitherworld. Sand and seaworms are the only two that've been able to exist permanently there, but they really came from another plane of existence _beyond_ the Earth and Neitherworld. You might even be bold enough to call it Hell, but that's not its real name.

"All the gates are held shut by two separate doors: an outer door that's opened by a specific key, and an inner door that won't open until all the keys are in their places at every gate," he explained, using his hands as a visual example. "It's a safety precaution the ones that created the gates decided on. But at the same time, it makes things that much worse if someone _does_ manage to open them all. There's another precaution too. All the keys that open the gates were taken to the Earth and scattered."

"So the gates are in the Neitherworld, but the keys are on Earth," Lydia said, understanding dawning.

" Making it that much harder to get everything together. But those guys seem to have done it. _Why_ is my question."

Lydia spoke up quietly. "What happens if all the gates _do_ open?"

"Pandemonium. Utter chaos," Beetlejuice said sadly. "The worms will flood the Neitherworld and eat and destroy everything. We gotta stop those two before that happens."

"Then," she grunted, trying to get up, "Let's get going."

Beetlejuice placed his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down to the bed. "We will, but not now. You need rest, and it'll take them a long time to find all those gates on their own. So take it easy for the rest of the night. Tomorrow, we'll go."

"But shouldn't we stop them before they get too far?" Lydia protested.

"Trust me, Lydia," he said gently. "Something tells me not to go back just yet. For once, and I don't even know why, I'm gonna listen to that little voice. Now get some sleep."

"You too, Beetlejuice?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess." He laid down on the bed as far away from Lydia as he could get without falling off.

She immediately noticed his distance and reached out to touch his shoulder. "Beetlejuice?"

"No more, Lyds. What is it?" he muttered, warning her from saying his name for the third time.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you push me away every time I get close to you?" she asked quietly.

Beetlejuice still lay with his back toward her, and a long pause issued before he answered. "Personal reasons."

"Am I not pretty enough for you?" she guessed.

He rolled over to face her and propped himself up on his elbow. "Lydia, how can you think you're not pretty? You're beyond _beautiful._"

She paused for a moment. "But that doesn't seem to matter to _you._"

"Oh, it matters. Believe me."

"Then why?"

"I told you before at the lake," he answered.

"There's someone else" She paused and looked away for a moment, then returned her gaze to his eyes. "But, Beej, I've never seen you with--"

"She was a long time ago. Way before I ever met you, Babes. When I was still alive." Beetlejuice looked away, not in shame, but with the expression of emotional pain.

Lydia took pity on him, but was still confused. "BJ would you please tell me?"

He remained silent for some time as if debating on whether or not to tell her. He had never before spoken to anyone about his past. First off, a ghost's past life was personal business that was frowned upon if spoken about publicly. Secondly, it was just polite not to ask. Lydia didn't know that, however, so he couldn't blame her curiosity. He had actually been tempted to reveal his past to her when she was younger, but he didn't deem it appropriate at the time. But how he needed to talk about it at that point. His past pains had been eating at him then, and he needed a release from it. Strangely, seeing Lydia had eased the pain, and eventually he forgot about it.

Now though, a lot of the past seemed to be making a reappearance. Lydia's return, his dreams of his past life and now this new threat popping out of the woodwork that seemed intent on messing with things from the past as well. Things seemed to only be getting worse instead of better. How had it ended up this way? The past week, so many things had happened, and Beetlejuice didn't see the end coming anytime soon.

Beej?

Ah, there it was, that voice that could bring him comfort even if he was in his darkest hour. How he wanted to lean forward and kiss the lips that the voice belonged to. Kiss the face the lips belonged to, kiss the body the face belonged to His heart reeled for a fraction of a second and his breath caught in his lungs. What an interesting sensation! He thought his chest would burn up in that split second, yet it was comforting at the same time. Could it be? Could his heart have _actually_ skipped a beat?!

He chuckled to himself. Only Lydia could have given him such a reaction.

BJ?

There it was again. That sweet voice. Was she calling to him? Could she be in trouble again? No. There was no fear in her voice. She had to be all right. Why did he feel so alone in that moment? The voice was comforting, but it wasn't enough. He needed more. He needed to see her, hold her maybe even?

He gulped.

"Beej!"

Beetlejuice snapped out of his thoughts and blinked at Lydia.

She reached out and placed a tentative hand on his arm. "Are you all right? You just spaced out there for a while."

He blinked several more times and shook his head lightly. "Uh, no, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Look, if you don't want to tell me, I perfectly understand."

"No, Lyds, I owe you for telling me about your boyfriend."

"It isn't a debt that needs repaid, BJ. I told you because you're my friend and deserve to know, not because I knew you'd owe me later."

Beetlejuice cast his embarrassed gaze to the blankets. "You're right. Sorry. I _do_ want to tell you though."

Lydia smiled at him and squeezed his arm in reassurance. "I'm listening. Whenever you're ready."

He smiled back at her, suddenly more at ease with himself. At length, he sighed deeply and parted his lips. "When I was alive, I was a Viking living in a village not far from here. Life was kinda tough, but I loved every second of it," he began. "Hunting for food making swords and other weapons I loved it all. But there was somethin' else I loved more than anything. A woman. I loved her so much that I took her as my wife." He paused at that point, stricken with the painful memory. He pulled himself together after a minute and continued. "We even had a little baby boy. He was so cute little pudgy fingers and toes little tummy. There's no experience quite like holding your own baby in your arms, and having him giggle when you tickle his little belly," Beetlejuice said wistfully, pausing once more. "Then all of it everything was taken away. Another village raided us. They took everything; killed everyone. Me included. I was trying to protect my family. I did everything I could, but there were too many of them. I'd rather be eaten by a sandworm ten times over than have my family murdered like that."

Lydia simply shook her head in disbelief. She had never truly realized that Beetlejuice was once alive. Seeing pictures of him as a baby in the Neitherworld and hearing stories from his mother, Bee, was the most she ever really knew of his past. Now he was lying next to her and telling her he used to be _married?_ And he used to have a _child?_

"I don't understand. If you all died then why didn't you meet up in the Neitherworld?"

Beetlejuice tried his best to laugh, but only a muffled "humph" came from his throat. "Something got _really_ screwed up. I didn't want to leave the Earth. I didn't want to be dead. Then, suddenly, I was being born again in the Neitherworld. I can't explain how it happened. I struggled too much, I guess.

"My memories had all faded into the back of my mind, but I remembered it all soon enough. I've been searching for my wife and baby ever since. That's how I know so much about the Neitherworld. I learned everything there was to learn, but I just don't know where they are!" he shouted, frustrated. "The Neitherworld is so screwy. Anything can happen at any time. Something must have happened to _them_, but I won't give up 'till I find them both. I _know_ they're out there somewhere."

Lydia stayed in her stunned silence for a long time, not knowing what to say to him after such a confession. It all made sense now. He was and yet was not with his wife still. And what of his child as well? As the minutes passed, her surprise turned into depression. There just seemed to be no room in Beetlejuice's personal life for her at all, and she had to accept it.

"I understand," she whispered.

"Lydia believe me," Beetlejuice said desperately, taking her hand, "if I knew for a fact that I'd never find them again, I'd you and I" he paused, taking a breath, "I wouldn't hesitate when you got close to me."

Lydia dropped her eyes to the sheets. "Beej do you feel anything _more_ for me?"

He raised his hand and stroked her cheek affectionately. "Yes," he confessed, unashamed. "And that's why I feel so guilty. I never planned for this. I thought you'd never feel more for me, so I didn't worry about anything when I was around you. I'm so sorry, Lydia I don't think I'll ever be able to _say_ how I feel."

Lydia's eyes became glassy once more. "It's okay, Beej. I understand. I would probably do the same thing if I was in your position." Tears streamed unchecked down her cheeks. "I can't say it doesn't hurt, though."

Beetlejuice looked as if tears would start to pour from his eyes as well when he wrapped his arms around Lydia's frail body and hugged her tightly. He wished things didn't have to be the way they were. He wanted Lydia, not to sleep alone in a cold bed every night and spend his days searching as he had done for so many years. However, his bonds to his wife were too strong to break, even for Lydia.

The ghoul lay awake for several hours after his living friend fell asleep, crying in his arms, and thought of the days to come.

Oh, how will we ever survive?

  
  
  
***************  
  
Would you look at that?! DAMN! Kyle and Endri are in the Neitherworld and want to destroy it?! Oh, man, things aren't looking good! I hope BJ and Lydia can save the day tomorrow! ^_^ And oh man, BJ STILL refuses Lydia?! That is one loyal ghoul! Stay tuned for more exciting action in the next chapter of BJ Afterlife!! DUN DUN DUNNNNN! hehe


	8. Chapter 8: So It Begins

You guys are so great! I love the reviews! Keep them coming as long as I keep writing, eh?! I decided that since it's almost Christmas, that I'd be extra nice and post TWO more chapters instead of one. Well, that and Chapter 8 seems to be a little shorter than usual. ^_^ But Chaper 9 will MORE than make up for it, I'm sure! Hope everone likes bizzare twists to stories! There's a MAJOR one coming up! So enjoy the two chapters and MERRY CHRISTMAS!! *gives out big hugs to everyone that read this* ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - A New Beginning  
Spencers13 2001-2002  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
Story concept, Endri & Kyle © Spencers13 

  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight - So It Begins  
  


Lydia woke up early the next morning to the sounds of metal clanking down in the kitchen. She got up, feeling much better than the night before, and dressed quietly, then tiptoed downstairs. Her parents didn't know she was home, and _letting_ them know would be a difficult explanation to tackle.

Peeking around the corner, Lydia caught sight of Beetlejuice slopping eggs and toast onto a plate.

"Beetlejuice?!" she shouted in a hushed whisper. "What are you doing?! What if my parents see you!"

He jumped slightly when he heard Lydia call to him. "They're still not home yet. I think they went somewhere on an weekend trip. There's a brochure on the kitchen table for a state park resort in West Virginia Blackwater Falls, I think."

Lydia nodded, accepting his information quickly. "Okay, good. Well, let's get going. We shouldn't waste anymore time here. We have to go to the Neitherworld and stop Kyle and Endri."

Beetlejuice plopped the plate of eggs and toast down on the table. "Eat first."

"_You_ made this?!" she shrieked in surprise.

"Yeah. I ate already to give you more time to sleep. We need all the fuel we can get for today. I have a feeling we'll both be taxed. Eat, Lyds," he said, dropping the dirty skillet into the sink.

Beetlejuice had never been so commanding before, and it was almost frightening. Lydia had never known him to be so serious, and seeing him that way worried her. What was happening must be very terrible to make him act so. She obediently sat at the table and ate her breakfast quickly, looking up to him after every other bite. Beetlejuice noticed the fear laced in her eyes as he sat across from her.

"It's okay to be scared, Lydia. I know I am," he admitted. "This will be one of those days that will be written in Neitherworld textbooks. No one will forget today for a long time to come. In fact I actually think you should stay here, but I know you too well. You won't let me go alone, will you?"

"Never," Lydia said, stone-faced.

Beetlejuice nodded and smiled. "Yep, I know you _too_ well."

She finished her food off quickly, dropped her plate into the sink and returned to her best friend's side.

"Let's go," he said, determination dripping from his voice.

Lydia looked into his eyes and uttered the word that seemed to have a power all its own, "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, _Beetlejuice_."

Jacques LaLean was in a panic. He ran up to his two friends as soon as he saw them appear in the Roadhouse living room.

"Be-atlejuice! You will not believe what is 'appening! Two men 'ave come 'ere wis ze keys! Zey are opening all ze gateways!" he practically screamed, grabbing Beetlejuice by the lapels and shaking him.

"I know, Jacques. How many are open already?" Beetlejuice asked, trying to steady himself after his thorough shakedown.

"Zey already 'ave four keys in place!"

"_FOUR?!_ How the hell did they do that so fast?!"

"People who 'ave seen zem say zey 'ave a map wis zem," Jacques informed.

Beetlejuice balled his hands into fists. "Dammit! It figures they'd have a map too."

Things were getting much too complicated. He hadn't planned on the two humans to have a map of where the gates were. He must work quickly to find where they are and stop them.

"Where are they now?"

"We do not know." Jacques lowered his skull in shame.

"It's okay, Jacques. Not your fault. Do you know which gates are open so far?"

The skeleton thought for a second. "I sink ze fi-aire, sand, rock and sky gates 'ave been opened so far."

Beetlejuice calculated in his head which two gates remained. "That leaves sea and star gates."

"But which should we go to first?" Lydia finally joined in.

"Hmmm" Beetlejuice thought, "The Star Gate is in the asteroid field orbiting the Neitherworld, and the Sea Gate is in the Last Place You'd Ever Look."

"Well, then, we should go to the Star Gate," she said.

"Why?"

"Because the Sky Gate is in the Last Place You'd Look," Lydia explained. "Logically, it's the last one they would get to."

"Yes, but," Beetlejuice reasoned, "the Star Gate is hidden in _billions_ of asteroids which is harder to find?"

Lydia laughed slightly. "I guess you got a point there. All right. Let's go to the Last Place You'd Ever Look."

"Right behind ya, Babes!" Beetlejuice grinned.

As Lydia trotted off and out the door to start up Doomie, Beetlejuice turned to his skeletal friend. "Jacques, round up as many people as you can. If those gates open, we're gonna have major problems. You've gotta be ready."

Jacques nodded firmly. "You can count on _moi_, Be-atlejuice!"

The ghoul smiled and patted Jacques on his shoulder blades, then ran out through the door to Lydia who had pulled in front of the Roadhouse with Doomie. He leapt into the living car, and the three sped away in a billow of dust.

Doomie skidded to a halt near the entrance to the Sea Gate, throwing up dust and debris. The surroundings were relatively quiet, and the two friends jumped out of their car and ran toward the gate, whipping their heads about in search of the humans. When Beetlejuice's eyes came to rest on the Sea Gate's key console, he shrieked in anger.

"_Arrr!_ Dammit! They were already here!" He took a deep breath to calm himself and get a hold on the situation. "Well that leaves only one place where they could be. Stay here, Lydia," he said turning to her, "this will be too dangerous for you." The ghoul looked straight up to the sky and steeled his expression and tone. "I have to go alone."

"But, Beetlejuice--!" Lydia began to protest.

"No! No buts! You have to stay here. Besides, you can't breathe in space." Beetlejuice rested his hands on her shoulders and smiled down into her eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

Lydia nodded reluctantly. "Okay. Please, be careful."

"I will."

Beetlejuice crouched for a few seconds, then leapt straight up into the air. Lydia watched him disappear into the atmosphere, praying for his safe return.

"I thought he'd never leave."

She spun on her heel to see Kyle, grinning and stepping out from behind a large rock formation.

"You bastard! Do you realize what you're doing?! The whole Neitherworld will be destroyed if you continue with your plans!"

"Yeah Won't it be great?" he said, stalking forward, ignoring her comments.

His trench coat flowing in the slight breeze as he walked reminded Lydia of his partner, who seemed to be absent. "Where's Endri?"

"We split up," Kyle said, still advancing. "I came here, and he said he knew a way to get to the asteroid belt in space, so he went there. But you're too late. He's bound to have the key in place by now."

Lydia smirked at him when he finally came to a stop right in front of her. "BJ will stop him."

"You think so?" he asked, innocently. "Well _I_ don't!" He grabbed her by her throat and lifted her a foot off the ground with one arm. "How can he save the Neitherworld when he has to save _you?_"

Lydia tried as hard as she could to beat on her assailant, but all attempts were fruitless. He was too strong, and his grip too powerful. She held onto his wrist with both hands to help support her so she wouldn't choke to death in his grasp. She glanced to the side and caught sight of her car, Doomie, looking very nervous. She opened her mouth and did her best to get his attention.

"Doo mie-!" she called.

The car immediately revved its engine and sped toward the two.

"_STOP!_" Kyle shouted, pulling Lydia closer to himself. Doomie slid to a halt a few feet away, realizing he would hit her as well if he continued. "Call off your Pinto _now_," he said squeezing her neck tighter.

Lydia tried to struggle more, but it was useless, the older man was far too strong for her. Turning a sad eye toward Doomie, she urged him to retreat. The car backed away slowly, revving his motor threateningly.

Kyle laughed at his victim, releasing her neck just a bit. He leaned his head down and whispered into Lydia's ear, "I don't really want to hurt you. You're innocent in this but I can't have you helping that ghoul. So you're gonna help _me_. Now scream, little girl. Scream like you mean it."

Lydia blinked away tears of frustration. "I'll never obey you"

"Oh, really?" The white-haired man reached for Lydia's arm with his free hand and twisted it roughly behind her back. "Scream," he commanded.

"N-No" she spat between gritted teeth. Kyle responded by twisting her arm even further, and finally, Lydia could stand it no longer and cried out in agony, stopping him just before he would have broken her arm.

_Beep-Beeeeeep!_

Kyle looked up in time to see Doomie speeding toward him again. Quickly, he released Lydia's arm and pulled his pistol from its holster inside his coat, aimed and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out and Doomie skidded out of control. The bullet had punctured his back tire, and his back end swiveled around as he began to skid sideways. The speed at which he was traveling was too great for going sidelong, resulting in the car flipping over several times, scattering shards of glass and metal all over the dusty ground. He finally came to a rest smashed against a formation of rock.

"_Doomie!_" Lydia screamed, choking on tears.

"Great!" Kyle grinned. "Why didn't you show this much enthusiasm when I tried to get you to scream last time?"

"Bastard! BJ will get you _agggk-!_" she choked as Kyle squeezed her neck tighter.

"We'll see We'll see"

  
  
  
***************  
  
UH OH! Major problems for BJ and Lydia! It seems that Kyle and Endri are much more formidable than they thought! I do hope they can turn the tides quickly! And where's Endri? In space? Dude, how'd he get there? Continue on and find out! Please review! I worked long and hard on these two chapters for everyone! Thanks! 


	9. Chapter 9: No One Is As Bad As They Seem

As promised, here is Chapter 9! Here comes the big twist, everyone! O_O Do review and let me know what you think! On with the action!!  
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - A New Beginning  
Spencers13 2001-2002  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
Story concept, Endri & Kyle © Spencers13 

  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine - No One Is As Bad As They Seem  
  


Beetlejuice dove and swooped between tumbling asteroids, searching for the one that contained the Star Gate. He was certain he would find Endri there. That man wasn't one to trifle with. The ghoul certainly hoped he didn't have another one of those force field balls to shoot at him. If he ended up in one of those again, the consequences would be dire for the Neitherworld, as well as all the people inhabiting it.

Fortunately for him, Beetlejuice could fly by propelling a small amount of his energy away from his body in the vacuum of space. He also didn't need to breathe, throwing his need of a spacesuit out the window. Endri, however, _would_ need such a device too keep him alive and breathing up there. A suit like that would reduce his reaction time by more than half. It would be an easy fight if he was fool enough to try. Beetlejuice smiled to himself. He would be done with all this business in less than five minutes. Maybe this day would only be remembered by him and a select few others?

That would be good.

He stopped suddenly when he caught sight of something up ahead. Endri stood before the great Star Gate embedded into a huge asteroid at its key console. His black trench coat flared out from his waist and was held motionless in the space around him. His long blonde hair also swirled about his head and moved as if he was underwater when he shifted his pose.

Endri wore no spacesuit.

He reached down and unbuttoned the black leather pouch on his right leg and pulled out the last of the keys that needed to be put into place. When he twisted the two ends of the key away from each other, a spark of light issued from within, and it opened, revealing a floating metal sphere inside.

Beetlejuice wasted no time. Pushing away his surprise, he blasted forward and spun his body around just as he reached Endri, kicking him in the back and sending him and the Star Key tumbling away from the console. The tall blonde was only disoriented for a moment. He stopped his forward momentum and spun around without the aid of any thrusters, knowing full well who had attacked him.

"Well, well! Isn't this a surprise? I honestly thought you would have tried to stop me _long_ before now," he said smugly.

Beetlejuice returned his smug grin. "I didn't know you had a map of where the gates were. If I did, I would've stopped you the minute we came to the Neitherworld last night."

Endri's grin did not waver. "Aren't we confident? Well, you're too late! All I have left to do is put the last key in place" He glanced from side to side, his smile fading by the second. "Damn where did it go?"

"Looking for something?" Beetlejuice asked innocently, dangling the Star Key in front of himself.

"_Rrrr!_ Give it back!" Endri spat, extending his hand, palm up.

"And _let_ you destroy my world? I don't think so."

The man shook in rage, closing his extended hand into a fist. "_Arrrgh!_ I will kill you _again!_" he screamed, bursting forward with incredible speed. His fist caught Beetlejuice across the jaw, and the ghoul lost his grip on the key. It spun wildly deeper into the asteroid field.

An all-out brawl ensued. Punching, kicking and even hair-pulling, anything that would give the other an edge. Beetlejuice dove toward his opponent extending his elbow to catch him across the face, but Endri swerved to the side just in time to let him pass, then followed up by slamming his fists into his back. The ghoul landed face down on a small asteroid, but immediately picked himself up and shot upward to connect his fist to Endri's stomach.

"How is it you can survive up here, anyway?" Beetlejuice asked, dodging Endri's fist.

"Let's just say" he said, bending over backwards to avoid Beetlejuice's kick, "I'm not _that_ different from you."

The ghoul paused for a split second. "You're dead? _Ooof!_" he huffed as Endri's foot collided with his stomach.

The blonde laughed at him. "You're not as stupid as you look!"

"Why are you doing this?" Beetlejuice asked, delivering a round-house blow to his adversary.

Endri balled his fists together and smashed them against the ghoul's head, knocking him to the side. "All right, I'll tell you."

Both fighters paused and glared at each other across a small distance, both knowing that fighting would be useless when trying to talk.

"I was born hundreds of years ago. My father, when I was only a baby, murdered my mother and me then led a revolt against his own village. I was far too young to know to travel here, the Neitherworld, so I remained on Earth. As soon as I was old enough, I vowed I would get revenge on my father for killing me and my mother. So I traveled about the world, learning how to fight, how to defend myself. I spent over one hundred years in Japan alone, learning their fighting styles. It's beautiful there in the spring time."

"Get on with it!" Beetlejuice shouted.

Endri stifled his rage for a few minutes longer. "Then I found some ancient scrolls in my teachers' dojo. They described of six keys that could be placed into consoles near gates in the Realm of the Dead. They also told the story of how and why the keys and gates were created. I realized that I had found my answer. I would use these creatures to exact my revenge _for_ me! So the rest of my existence was devoted to finding the keys on Earth then finding a way here."

Beetlejuice balled his hands into fists. "But don't you realize if you open all these gates, the Neitherworld will be _destroyed?!_ Your revenge on one person will wipe out _every other_ person on that planet down there!"

Endri shook his head as if trying to clear it. "No no, I don't care about that! I've been waiting all my afterlife for this moment, and I won't let a _bakayaro_ in a bad suit get in my way!"

"Whatever you said, I don't like it!" Beetlejuice shouted, enraged. He lunged for Endri, cracking him across the face and shattering his black sunglasses. His body flew backwards and smacked into a passing asteroid.

For the first time, Beetlejuice was able to look into his foe's eyes. They were sparkling emerald green with deathly, dark rings surrounding them. He would be considered quite handsome if his face wasn't contorted in rage.

Endri glared at him angrily, making his irises glow a menacing green. "Those were expensive!" He pulled his hands down to his right side. They began to glow bright blue as Endri forced more and more of his energy down to his palms and into a destructive ball he intended to hurl right at Beetlejuice.

"_SHINE!!_" he screamed, swinging his arms back and blasting the ball straight for him.

Beetlejuice was caught off-guard and the energy ball exploded against him, singeing his skin and leaving holes burnt into parts of his clothing. He regained his composure and was about to form an energy ball of his own, when a sound reached his ears from the planet's surface below. It was a scream a _woman_ screaming.

"Lydia!"

Endri laughed at him. "Imagine that! Kyle must have gotten hold of your girl. You're not that bad after all I heard it too."

"She's _not_ my girl!" Beetlejuice shouted.

"Nevertheless, she's in trouble. What will you do? Keep fighting me in our equally-matched battle for hours, or go save her?"

Beetlejuice looked around desperately, trying to find something that would aid him. His eyes came to rest on Endri, and he gave him a lopsided grin. "I'll teach you to kidnap me and my friend and try to destroy my world!" he howled crashing his fist against Endri's jaw, then backing away a few feet.

Endri only rubbed at his cheek a bit. "_Hah!_ Is that the best you have?"

"No, that was just a distraction."

The young ghost stopped his laughing. "Why would you need to distract me?"

"So I could do _this!_" Beetlejuice shouted, pointing Endri's own gun at him. He fired the force field cartridge at Endri who ducked it just in time.

Laughing once more, the ghost gave Beetlejuice a wide grin. "You missed."

"Did I?" the ghoul smirked, pointing with one of his red-tipped fingers.

Endri glanced down to his belt and saw that the loop of cord the ghoul had hooked to it was rapidly unraveling. He looked back to Beetlejuice with only enough time to snarl his upper lip before he was yanked away.

Wasting no time, Beetlejuice dove back down to the planet while his opponent was occupied.

The force field cartridge blasted into an asteroid and exploded into a spherical field, clipping half of the floating rock off perfectly.

"_No_" Endri whispered, disbelieving. He fell straight onto the field face first, burning his skin and singeing his clothes. He acted quickly, placing his palms on the field and pushing as hard as he could until he tore away. Floating freely again, he took a few moments to heal the peeling skin on his hands and face. The cord attached to his belt had been severed as soon as the field exploded outward from the cartridge, and now that he had free mobility again, he dashed around the asteroids until he found the Star Key.

"Let me go!" Lydia shouted, struggling with her captor. He simply held her at arms length by her throat, so her meager attempts at striking him fell just inches short.

"Sorry, but I need you to make sure your ghost friend is distracted enough for Endri to complete our mission," Kyle apologized. He looked up just as a lone figure dropped from the clouds and hovered a good twenty feet away.

Beetlejuice saw his friend in the fierce grip of Kyle's hand and boiled with fury. "Lydia!" he called out. "Let her go! It's me you want!"

Kyle laughed. "Actually, no. I think your girlfriend is kinda cute I think I'll take her for myself!" He pulled her close to his body and tried to kiss her, successfully distracting Beetlejuice even further.

"_Nooo!!_" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He raised his hands and pointed his palms at Kyle sending a shock wave of energy blasting down towards him. The man released Lydia's neck instantly and fell face first to the ground. He struggled as best he could to get up, but his center of gravity was too strong, and he remained pinned down.

Lydia ran toward Beetlejuice, crying. He landed on the ground in a crouch, then stood up and trotted up to her. "Are you all right? He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked, inspecting her body carefully.

She shook her head, wiping away some tears. "No, I'm fine. But but look what he did to Doomie!"

Beetlejuice looked over to where she had pointed and saw his convertible mangled against the rocks. An angry scowl spread across his face, and he glared over at Kyle still pinned to the ground by his power.

"This ends _now!_"

"Exactly what I was thinking!"

The two friends looked up to the sky and saw Endri sailing down and landing with ease next to his fallen friend. He stared down at him for a few seconds, curiously.

"Kyle? What's wrong with you?" he asked.

The pinned man couldn't see beyond two inches of dirt and did his best to speak under all the pressure. "He's got me Do something"

Endri turned an angry gaze toward Beetlejuice. "Let him go. Your fight is with me."

"He tried to hurt Lydia."

"But he didn't. Let him go," Endri coaxed.

Beetlejuice raised his clenched fist into the air, then spread his fingers open. "You'll stay to fight me?"

Immediately, Kyle felt the weight leave his body.

"Of course. I've finally found a worthy opponent in you. This is the most fun I've had in over four hundred years!" Endri called across the small distance between them.

Kyle stood up next to his partner, dusting himself off. A look of shock struck his face. "Four hundred years? Wait a minute!" He stared hard at Endri's face. For the first time in over eight years, he saw his eyes without the sunglasses covering them. " You're one of _them?!_"

"I'm sorry, Kyle," Endri said, truthfully.

"You never told me Why did you lie to me? I thought we were not only partners but best friends too!" Kyle shouted, trying his best to mask the hurt on his face.

Endri balled his hands into fists and held them rigid at his sides. "If I had told you, you wouldn't have agreed to work with me in he first place. You hated my kind too much."

"I really thought I knew you" Kyle trailed off. "So that's why you wore those glasses all the time! Your eyes aren't light sensitive, you just didn't want me to see the rings of death around your eyes!"

"I'm sorry. We can talk later if you want, but right now, I have something I need to take care of." With that, Endri leapt into the air and tackled Beetlejuice to the ground.

The ghoul kicked with both feet, throwing Endri off, then stood. "I'd hate to pound in that pretty face of yours, kid. Why don't we just stop this nonsense before it's too late?" he offered.

Endri laughed wickedly, standing up as well. "You're _already_ too late! I already unlocked the Star Gate! There's no stopping it! The Neitherworld will be destroyed, and there is nothing you can do about it! _Hahaha!_"

Enraged, Beetlejuice lunged for Endri, kicking him across the face with his thick boot. Their fight raged on the ground, punching and kicking so fast at each other that their movements could hardly be seen.

Beetlejuice kicked Endri in the stomach, and he sailed into the air. However, he didn't come back down. The young ghost taunted the ghoul by waving his hand for him to join him in the sky. Not wanting to be outdone, he flung his body into the air and just barely missed digging his fists into Endri's gut. Laughing, Endri swung his body around and landed his heel into Beetlejuice's ribs sending him earthward again. He landed on his hands and knees, skidding across the rocky ground. When he stood, he noticed a large hole in his pants that seemed to compliment the other rips and tears of his suit so far.

The second he looked back up, Endri was already on top of him, tackling him to the ground once more. They rolled in the dust and pebbles, struggling to overcome one another.

"Please stop!" Lydia shouted over to them. "This isn't doing anyone any good!" Her calls went ignored, however, as the two fighters continued with their brawl.

Beetlejuice crouched and back-flipped a few feet away from Endri. The young ghost pulled his leg back to the side and swung forward. Beetlejuice landed on his feet and swung his leg up as well to defend himself from Endri's attack. Before they ever made contact, however, a new voice rang out.

"_ENOUGH!_"

The fighters froze in their mid-kick and block stances and stared across at the newcomer. She floated a few feet off the ground in wisps of smoke and glowed an almost pink, translucent pale red. Only her upper body had any definable features, and they were quite beautiful.

"Who the hell are you?" Endri shouted, relaxing his pose to a normal stance.

Beetlejuice relaxed to a normal pose as well but stared disbelieving at the woman.

"No It can't be" he whispered.

The woman floated closer to them. "Yes It is I."

Beetlejuice swallowed his heart. "A _Anóra?_ But _how_ _when_? I've been looking for you ever since I died! Where _were_ you?!"

Anóra nodded gracefully. "Yes, an explanation is in order." She floated closer still, and paused just feet away. "When I was killed in our village, my spirit appeared here, in the Neitherworld, right in front of a sandworm. No sooner had I died, I was killed a second time when the sandworm devoured me. What was left is what you see before you, only a mass of energy. I could no longer speak or be seen; I simply could float." She paused, saddened by the events. Looking into Beetlejuice's eyes, however, made a smile appear on her translucent face. "I have been following you ever since I found you one day, watching over you so you did not get into too much trouble." Her smile faded quickly. "But I could not stand by and watch father and son fight in such a fashion, so I have used up all of my energy to make myself seen and heard."

"_Father?!_" Beetlejuice gasped.

"_Son?!_" Endri shouted.

They stared at each other for a few seconds in complete shock.

Endri spoke up first. "You mean to tell me this-this _idiot_ is my _father?!_" he shrieked, pointing at the ghoul.

"Watch it, kid," he warned, holding his fist up. "I don't believe it either." Beetlejuice stepped forward a pace. "Anóra" he pleaded, "he can't be my son. I've been faithful to you, even though we weren't together. I've never had any children here."

Anóra smiled down at him. "I know you have, but you _do_ have a son, Nikulás." Beetlejuice gasped aloud. "He is _our_ son. Conceived and born many hundreds of years ago," she finished.

"I haven't gone by that name since I died. You _are_ Anóra! My _wife!_" he cried, trying to reach out and touch her, but his hands passed right through her.

Endri stepped up at last. "I don't believe any of this! He is _not_ my father, and you are _not_ my mother! My father _murdered_ me and my mother!"

Anóra just smiled. "That simply is not true. Nikulás died while trying to protect us _both_, Eindri. I saw it with my own eyes now, you shall see it as well" The ghost raised her slender hand, pointing her palm at Endri. A wave of energy hit him in the face, and his vision went black.

Endri opened his eyes and blinked, staring with disbelief at his surroundings. He was in a forest village, complete with huts, horses and people. No one seemed to notice him, though, as they went about their daily business. The place closely resembled the village in which he spent the first thirteen years of his afterlife.

"Run! _Run!_"

Endri spun his head to see a redheaded woman carrying a bundle in her arms dashing as quickly as she could across the main dirt road in the village. In an instant, she was surrounded by dozens of rushing horses with iron-clad riders. She dodged the swing of one of their swords and stumbled right into the path of an oncoming horse-drawn wagon.

"Look out!" Endri shouted.

"Look out!" screamed a familiar voice. Surprised, the young ghost watched as a pale-blonde man dashed across the road, scooped up the redhead and her bundle and carried them both out of harm's way. He settled them next to a small wooden house. "Are you all right, my love?" Endri heard him ask.

"Yes, thanks to you, my darling," she smiled.

The man unsheathed his short sword striped with ebony and ivory at the hilt. "Quickly, get into our home. Hide there. I shall protect you out here."

"No, Nikulás, please!" Endri gasped as he heard this woman call out the same name that the female ghost called Beetlejuice. "Come inside with me! You will be killed if you stay out here!"

"No, Anóra, I must do my duty as a member of this village. I must do my best to protect you and everyone else. An enemy must be fought. Go now, take little Eindri with you, and take care of him."

Endri gasped again. They were speaking of _him_. The name was the same as what the female ghost called him, slightly different from the one his foster parents had given him, but it _was_ him. The small tufts of pale-blonde hair that escaped the little baby's blanket only helped to confirm it. The child the woman held was _him_, and _she_ was Anóra, the woman who just appeared to him and Beetlejuice while they were fighting.

The woman held tight to the man for a moment longer and kissed him deeply before she reluctantly released him and stepped backward into the doorway. Nikulás, too, stepped back and turned his body away, but still kept his eyes on the beautiful woman.

"Take care--"

"_NIKULÁS!!_" Anóra screamed from behind him.

He turned his head to face a man grinning down at him from behind a polished steel helmet. A sharp sting that made even Endri wince from a few yards away forced Nikulás to look down at himself. A sword stuck cleanly from his chest, held onto by the tall man with the helmet. Laughing, he withdrew the sword and allowed Nikulás' precious life to flow out of him. He fell to his knees clutching his mortal wound, praying that it stop bleeding, but the sword had penetrated his heart. His vision swayed and blurred. The pain, at last, began to numb itself away.

"Nikulás! _No!_ Please, don't leave me!" Anóra cried from the spot she had taken next to his fallen body.

"_An Anó_" he tried to sputter her name, but the word would not come, only blood escaped his lips at that point. Endri watched in horror as Nikulás spent the last few seconds remaining of his life watching helplessly as the redhead was picked up by the tall soldier. He held her around her neck so tight that it snapped, and her limbs fell limply about her sides, dropping her bundle. The man laughed loudly as he dropped Anóra in a heap on the ground and kicked her crying baby out of the way. It landed on the dusty ground and rolled a small distance into a grove of bushes and stopped crying almost instantly its tiny neck also broken.

Endri stumbled over to the fallen couple and stared down at all three in disbelief. Their murderer simply stood before him, his laughter echoing in his ears. The ghost just didn't know what to do with himself after such a scene. The figures never disappeared, and that man's laughter was beginning to grate his spine.

"What's the matter, kid?" he asked after a minute.

Endri stared at him curiously. No one could see him could they?

"I said what's the matter?" his gruff voice asked again. "You're just standing there like an idiot after I killed you and your parents." The man looked down at Nikulás trying to struggle with the last remaining seconds of his life. "Look at how pathetic he is."

Endri lowered is eyes to his father.

"See how he tries feebly to attack me! He knows his life is over, yet he still tries!"

The young ghost stared down at Nikulás. He was trying desperately to grab his short sword that had fallen just out of his reach. Laughing again, the tall man swiped the sword even further away with his foot.

"You should be happy that I destroyed him. In doing so, I have created who you are now! Cold and ruthless. Willing to destroy millions in order to get revenge on a single man that did nothing but try to save you!" he laughed at Endri.

The ghost grit his teeth and cried out so loud that his voice carried about the whole village. Its people and the pillagers froze in their tracks. They stood, frozen in time as if paused on a television screen.

"I don't believe you!" he screamed. "This can't be real! I'm being shown lies! This is just some illusion for my benefit! You're just trying to distract me so you can stop the gates from opening! It won't work! Let me out of here!!" He backed away, staggering until he bumped into a warm body. Spinning on his heel, he came face to face with his foster mother and father. The two kindly people who raised him from a baby to the adolescent years of his afterlife stood side by side before him.

"O-_Okasan_ _Otosan_" he stammered, forgetting all about what kind of language he should be speaking, slipping into the one he was most comfortable with.

"It is true, Endri. We came from the village that ransacked yours and destroyed it. You were raised by the people who killed your family."

"_N-No_" he drifted off.

"You've been living your entire existence in a lie," his foster father admitted to him. "We told you your father organized the strike on your village to take the blame from us. You assumed he killed _you_ on your own, but that never happened. In fact, he _did_ try to save you."

Endri shook all over. He tried to cover his eyes, but the vision of his foster parents walking over to stand side by side with the man who killed his real parents was burned into his eyes. Falling to his knees next to his father, he reached out and shook him.

"I-If you are my real father, get up!" he cried. "_You_ must tell me! I have to hear it from _your_ lips!"

"It is too late, son," his foster mother said, her voice caught in a lethargic, monotone state. "He is dead."

"No! It can't be true! I didn't know!" he screamed. Endri stood and turned to run when a piercing cry of a baby froze him to his spot. A few feet from the crumpled body of Anóra lay little Eindri crying. The baby's skin was ghostly pale, and out from his wisps of hair stuck two tiny pointed ears.

The massacre around Endri resumed as if it never paused, and a horse and rider trotted up next to the crying infant. The man stared down at it for a long moment before climbing down from the horse and stooping to pick the baby up.

"Whose child is this?" the soldier asked the other who killed Endri's parents.

"Theirs," the man replied, cleaning his bloody sword off on Nikulás' body and using it to point at the fallen two. "You're not possibly thinking of keeping it, are you?"

"I've never been able to produce an heir It would be a shame to kill the child."

Endri took a closer look at the man who held him as an infant. Under the polished steel helmet was a face he recognized. His foster father! He spun back around, looking toward where the man stood just moments before. He and his foster mother were now missing.

The ghost's breath came quickly, and he tingled all over with the prospect of _actually_ hyperventilating. His hands shook and his knees felt weak.

"Would you possibly know the child's name?"

"I think I heard to weakling say the name was 'Eindri'," the murderous soldier gloated.

Endri's foster father smiled down uneasily at the baby as it cooed in his arms. "'Eindri It will not do. I feel too guilty calling him the same name his dead parents gave him Perhaps a _slight_ alteration is in order." The man paused a moment to think before smiling broadly. "Your new name is Endri."

The little baby cooed with delight and let forth a small giggle.

"He agrees!" the man laughed, making his companion roll his eyes and Endri shudder all the more.

This all seemed much, _much_ too familiar for some reason.

"Come, little Endri. Your new home awaits! Won't your new mother be pleased!"

The baby squealed with the rush of its little stomach dropping when the man climbed aboard his horse again, steering it for the exit of the nearly destroyed village.

The grown Endri stood in the wake of dust the horse kicked up upon retreat, shaking until he could stand no longer. He fell to his knees, not realizing at first that he was right next to his murdered father.

It all made sense now all of it. He always _had_ wondered why, when he asked his parents why he didn't look like the rest of the boys in his village or why he seemed different, they would suddenly become nervous and hesitate in their answers, always looking to each other for confirmation.

He cast his eyes upon the dead man lying on his stomach in a pool of blood, his head turned toward Endri, eyes wide open. The ghost gulped, seeing only now how much they looked alike. The same color hair and eyes, the same nose and his face resembled his real mother's.

His voice shook almost as much as he when he spoke again, talking but not really getting through to his father.

"F-Father G-Get up! Get up, _please!_" he screamed, reaching down to shake the man. "Please Don't leave me all alone all over again" he trailed off.

His surroundings faded to blackness. The only thing he was able to see was his father lying in front of him in the pool of blood.

"I honestly thought I was murdered by you but you really _did_ try to save me," he whispered, not able to deny the truth that was so horribly shown to him. "I was wrong. Forgive me _Father_."

Then the blackness enveloped him as well.

Endri blinked several times before the bleariness subsided and the environment around him came to focus. He was kneeling next to Beetlejuice in the Last Place You'd Ever Look.

Had it all been some sort of crazy dream?

Beetlejuice smiled down at him from ear to ear. "Of course I forgive you."

Endri stood slowly and wavered back and forth for a few seconds as if he was dizzy. Smoothing his hair back from his eyes, he stared at the ground at his feet for several seconds before speaking. "I really am sorry I don't know what to say."

Beetlejuice rested his hand on Endri's shoulder. "I know. It's okay, but why didn't you come to the Neitherworld at all after you found out you were dead? I was searching for you too, but never found you, obviously."

Endri chuckled humorlessly and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. "I didn't know how to get here. I couldn't get here no matter how hard I tried. Imagine my irritation when I found out how easy it really was."

"My love, my son," Anóra spoke up, "these explanations must wait for another time. My time is growing short, and you two must prevent the Neitherworld from being destroyed by those creatures."

Beetlejuice stared at her worriedly. "What do you mean, your 'time'?"

Anóra smiled. "I have concentrated all of my energy to appear in this form, Love. In doing so, I cannot go back to my previous form nor stay in this one much longer. Soon, I will be no more."

"_No!_" Beetlejuice cried. "I just got you back! Don't tell me I'm losing you _already!_"

"No, Love. I am going to give you a gift that will stay with you forever. Endri as well," she said weakly, looking at her son.

"What is it, Mother?" he asked.

"Me."

"I don't understand." Beetlejuice stepped up.

Anóra floated just a bit lower than before. "I am made entirely of energy. If I give myself to you, you will become stronger and will be able to defeat this new enemy."

"But!" Beetlejuice looked desperate, "I'll never see you again!" Tears welled into his eyes.

"I will always be with you, Nikulás," she whispered, moving closer.

"I need you, Anóra"

She stopped and looked at him sadly. "I love you, Nikulás, however I do not _need_ you. Someone else needs you now, far more than I."

"Who?"

"I believe you know who I am speaking of," she replied, giving him a knowing look.

Beetlejuice lowered his eyes. He too knew who she was talking about. He just didn't want to admit it in front of her.

"I know you will take good care of your newest love," Anóra said to him, giving him reassurance that she sanctioned him in a relationship without her. She turned to Endri. "Come here, son."

He walked over and stood proud and tall before her.

"You have grown strong and true, my son, and so I give you this small gift." Anóra touched Endri's chest near his heart with her fingertip. "I give you a piece of myself to make you even stronger." A silver pendant with a beetle etched onto its surface appeared around his neck and gleamed a brilliant blue, then passed the power it collected from his mother into his body. Instantly, Endri felt a burst of power course through him. His muscles increased a bit in bulk as his physical strength multiplied as if he had been working out with weights for months.

Anóra turned to Beetlejuice. "My time is at an end, Love. Come to me, and I will give you your gift."

He hesitated for a long moment, but had no choice but to go to her. "Anóra" he whispered, "I'll never forget you _my love._" His voice trembled as well as his lower lip, and for the first time since Lydia left him, a tear slipped down his cheek.

His wife smiled at him. "And that is why I shall continue to exist forever. I will be alive in your memory." She began to drift in wispy circles around Beetlejuice's body. "Take my energy and become more powerful than ever before" Her voice began to fade to an echo as she spun faster around him. His body lifted from the ground and the wind she generated whirled around him and scattered his tears through the air. "When we are joined you will nearly be _invincible_" She swirled closer and closer, then entered Beetlejuice's body.

He cried out in anguish as she vanished into him. He didn't want her to be gone forever, but it was far too late now. His body glowed bright yellow as he felt an unbelievable power course through him. His muscles bulked up just as Endri's did, only slightly so. His physical strength also intensified to an unbelievable rate. He also felt a new kind of energy surging in his still veins. With this new power, he truly felt he was invincible.

Beetlejuice's glow slowly faded as he drifted back to the ground. He felt something in his clenched hand and spread his fingers open to see what he held. A small beetle pendant, identical to the one Anóra created for Endri, lay neatly in his palm. He gently turned it over in his hand and noticed a small inscription on the back. As he read it, more tears stung at his eyes.

_Love Never Dies_

Endri sidled up to Beetlejuice and rested his hand on his shoulder. They both took a moment of silence as Beetlejuice hooked his pendant around his neck.

"You know," Endri said quietly after a minute, "I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me for what I've done but maybe if you let me help you, I can make up for it."

His father smiled and shook his head. "No, kid, I don't blame you. You grew up thinkin' I was something I wasn't. It's not your fault that you were told those lies." He extended his hand toward Endri. "I forgive you, if you forgive me."

Endri stared at Beetlejuice's hand for a moment, then looked up to him. He extended his own hand and shook his father's, nodding.

"Oh, please. Stop before I throw up."

They both looked over to see Kyle and

"_Lydia!_" Beetlejuice screamed.

She was back in Kyle's strong grip, but this time, a _gun_ was pointed against her head.

"Enough with the family reunion!" Kyle shouted, visibly tensing his trigger finger. "I'm getting out of here, and I'm taking the little wench with me. If either of you try to follow me, she dies _way_ before her time!"

"Kyle, wait!" Endri called. "Don't do this! It's wrong! You can still help us stop the gates from opening completely."

"I would rather watch you eaten and shit out the ass end of one of those worms before I _ever_ help you, Endri! You betrayed me!"

"You hated my kind too much! I couldn't tell you who I really was, and I needed your help to get here! Face it, Kyle. You needed _my_ help too!"

"I don't need your help anymore!" Kyle spat, backing away with Lydia.

"Kyle, listen to me!" Endri pleaded, jogging forward another few steps to keep the same distance between them. "Not all ghosts are like the one that killed your family."

Kyle's face contorted in unbelievable rage. "You-you shut up about that!"

Endri took another few steps toward Kyle and his hostage. "You trusted me once and you remember how we got along. We're partners, Kyle and I even consider you my _best_ friend. I haven't had that many, _believe_ me. And just look around you!"

Kyle glanced between Beetlejuice, Endri and Lydia.

"_This_ ghost has been friends with that human for _years_ right?" He looked to Beetlejuice for confirmation. The ghoul nodded. "You can't blame _all_ ghosts for what _one_ has done. I found out just now that it's pointless! If you want revenge so bad, why don't you go after the _one_ that you hate so much not _everyone._"

Kyle's grip on Lydia and his gun began to tremble, and he grit his teeth together. Sweat poured down his face and dripped off the tip of his nose.

An explosion shook the ground, and everyone turned to see a small town in the distance. A few of its burning buildings crashed to the ground in huge billows of dust and debris as a fireworm reared its two ugly heads above the dirty clouds. It roared gleefully with one and chomped down on some ghosts with the other.

Endri whipped his head back in Kyle's direction. "Kyle, your wife and child are _here_ somewhere! If you let all this continue, _they_ will be destroyed as well! Please" he begged walking forward a few steps more. He held his hand out for Kyle's gun. "Stop. You're not alone, Kyle not as long as you don't want to be. You can have me your friend. And Beetlejuice and Lydia as well I'm sure they'll forgive you." Endri noticed his friend shaking violently. "Please give me the gun. Your wife wouldn't want this."

"_LIAR!_" Kyle exploded. "My wife could never be here! She would never turn into a ghost! A murderous pack of wolves is all they are! And _you're_ one of them! I can't believe I let you in! I confided _everything_ in you!" Tears glistened in his eyes, and he shook so violently, one of them shook loose to slip down his cheek. "You you were like a brother to me my only remaining relative I should have figured that _everyone_ I care about is _dead!_"

A small smile caressed Endri's lips. "You admit you care about me."

Kyle tensed again, adjusting his grip on Lydia and the gun. "No no, I care about the Endri I _thought_ I knew! The one who worked with me for nine years toward this goal the one who came to me in that bar and told me this was all possible! And I want my revenge" he growled.

"I'm still the same person as then, Kyle! I swear to you! You just never realized I was a ghost, so I never told you. I knew you'd hate me for it, and then we never would have worked together!"

A screeching roar alerted everyone to the approach of the fireworm. It had finished destroying the town and was now racing toward some new morsels to devour. Them!

Endri whirled on Kyle, extending his hand with authority. "Give me that damn gun and stop being foolish! _Nothing_ has changed! I am _still_ the same. Can't you _see_ that?!"

Kyle wasn't paying attention, however. His eyes were too glued to the two-headed fireworm almost on top of them already. Upon its screech, he dropped the gun and released Lydia, then turned and fled. The worm wasted no time, ignoring the prey that stood as still as possible and rushing for the one running away.

Beetlejuice released a held breath as the worm breezed by, almost setting his clothes on fire. The worm's body was hotter than he could have imagined, and _real_ fire licked up its back forming an inferno fin. That was all he could take in before blurs of motion made him close his eyes against the dizziness.

Lydia rushed into his arms crying, and Endri rushed away from them, determined to catch his friend.

The ghost wasn't covering enough ground on foot, so he pushed off and took to the air, zipping past the fireworm. He extended his arms and grabbed Kyle up, then darted off to the side, landing on the ground and rolling to a stop in the shade of a huge rock.

"NO--!" Kyle began, but Endri's hand clamped over his mouth to prevent anymore screaming.

"_Shhh!_ It will hear!" he hushed. He looked out from under the lip of the rock to see the worm swinging its heads about in frustration, wondering where its meal had disappeared to. He removed his hand slowly, but kept his friend pinned down with his body weight and both hands to his shoulders.

"Why did you do that?!" Kyle half whispered, the anger in his voice trying to slip through and be more vocal.

"I couldn't let you get killed."

"Why would you care if I was killed or not! You're just a bloodthirsty ghost, you bastard!"

"_Enough!_" Endri almost shouted at full volume. After a quick check to see where the fireworm was, he said, "Kyle, do you remember what I told you that once? When we took some time off to rest from our searches?"

The human nodded reluctantly.

"I meant _every_ word of it. I could _never_ hurt you or let anything _else_ hurt you for that matter. I swore to you then, and I back it up now! You are my best friend, and I would do _anything_ for you!"

Kyle winced at the hurt in his old friend's voice, but still, he remained silent.

Endri sighed deeply and dropped his forehead to Kyle's chest for a moment. "Fine then" he mumbled before looking back up. "Go back to the Real World, Kyle. You don't need to be here anymore. I don't want you in danger."

Finally, the human opened his eyes and looked up. "Why?"

"You want revenge you'll get it. I swear that to you."

"I I don't understand."

Endri sighed again. "The worms are here. They are going to destroy the Neitherworld and _I_ will help them. And when the last ghost has been eaten, and the last structure destroyed _I_ will follow."

Kyle's eyes widened. "Wh-What?"

A smirk graced his friend's lips. "You wanted every last ghost destroyed since I _am_ a ghost I must also be destroyed."

"But"

"No! I promised I would do anything for you, and I will."

"That's suicide!" he shouted, only to be rewarded with Endri's hand cupping across his mouth again.

"_Shhh!_ You idiot!" He quickly glanced around to see if the worm's attention was grabbed. The thing was searching about more frantically, but still couldn't find them. The ghost sighed with relief. "How can it be suicide if I'm already dead?" he whispered.

"II won't let you."

Surprise pulled Endri's eyebrows up. "Why not? It's my choice. I thought you didn't care about me anyway."

Kyle gulped, his eyes darting to the side to see the fireworm lumbering closer. "M-Maybe I was a little hasty," he whispered.

The ghost smiled, full and bright. "So does that mean you trust me again?"

Kyle's eyes darted back to his friend's face. Their eyes locked, and all he could do was stare at the brilliant swirls of green facets in Endri's irises. They sparkled much brighter and faster than when he first saw his friend without his glasses just a short time ago. It was calming, but at the same time, frightening. The human squirmed beneath Endri and pushed up on his shoulders.

"L-Let go! I can't--I can't trust you I'm sorry. I just don't know this you," he whispered, his voice wavering. "Let me go! Get offa me!"

Endri did as he was told and released Kyle. The human shuffled out from under the lip of the rock and stood up.

Big mistake.

The fireworm roared with glee, having spotted its fast food from earlier. It reared back and dove forward with both heads, ready to snatch Kyle with both of them and rip him in half. He screamed for all he was worth before taking a nosedive toward the dusty ground. Endri had grabbed him by the ankles and pulled back, tripping his friend up and making him fall just in time. The worm's teeth gnashed just above the human's head and pulled away in a flurry of flames.

Endri ducked back out of the little cove and pulled Kyle to his feet by the lapels of his trench coat and shook him. "_Bakayaro_! Don't you ever _think?!_" Without another word, he grabbed his friend around the waist and lifted them both into the air. They flew back to where Beetlejuice and Lydia still stood, worrying over their survival.

With Kyle's view over his friend's shoulder, he could see - past the whipping tendrils of the ghost's hair - the fireworm closing fast.

"_AHH!_ I don't wanna die yet! Fly faster!!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

The human's stomach dropped when Endri took evasive action, dodging down and to the side to avoid the licking flames of the fireworm's breath.

"Faster! Must go faster!" Kyle shrieked, almost getting singed.

Endri grunted, trying his best to expend more energy and increase his speed. He never had to put his powers to _this_ kind of test before.

A column of fire roared past on his left and he dodged to the right to avoid it. He could feel the soles of his boots melting under the heat and swore his clothes were smoking at that point. Instead of panicking, however, he tightened his grip on his friend and pushed forward, rocketing back toward Beetlejuice and Lydia.

"Did I mention that your best friend's _life_ is at stake here!?!" Kyle shouted, trying to reach down into one of his pants pockets.

Endri's speed picked up again, and he dodged to the left to avoid another column of fire. "Did I just hear you correctly?!" he shouted above the roar of the wind rushing past them, not to mention the frustrated roars of the fireworm.

"You heard e-exactly what I wanted you t' hear!!" the human yelled, straining to reach further into his pocket. Finally, his fingers wrapped around the object he was looking for and pulled it out. Taking aim over Endri's shoulders with his force field gun, he pulled the trigger. The ghost darted to the side at that exact second, jolting Kyle's arms and bouncing the gun up, making him miss the still rapidly approaching target. The force field cartridge exploded into a sphere somewhere behind the worm, clipping a perfect bowl shape out of the hard ground.

"Hold still, jackass!" he scolded, reaching back into his pocket to pull out another cartridge. He loaded it into the gun and cocked it, then took careful aim again sputtering and blowing, trying to get his friend's hair away from his face and mouth. "You need a haircut!"

Endri smirked, doing his best to fly straight. "Never Never bothered you before!"

"Quiet!"

The ghost held his tongue and breath as Kyle took aim again and pulled the trigger. This time, his aim was dead on, and the cartridge smacked right off one of the worm's heads. Immediately, it exploded, a force field expanding outward, severing one of the heads and taking a clean chunk from the neck of the other. The worm barley gurgled a squeal before stopping dead and dropping to the ground. The field containing one of the heads floated down a few seconds later and bounced twice before coming to a rest and rolling a bit to the side.

Endri slowed their retreat to a halt and lowered them both back to the ground. Kyle stumbled before finding his balance once more and glanced back at his handiwork.

"Not bad," his friend admitted. "I must say, I was stumped as to how we'd ever get away in one piece."

Kyle chuckled. He reached up to clap a hand on the ghost's shoulder, but hesitated at the last second. His friend did nothing to hide his hurt and made to turn toward the approaching figures of his father and Lydia. He was thoroughly shocked when Kyle not only moved to finish his gesture, but took it even further to wrap the ghost in his arms and squeeze roughly.

Beetlejuice and Lydia stopped their approach abruptly when they saw the human embracing Endri. They figured the two would like to be alone for just a moment more and hung back for a while.

Kyle slowly relaxed his grip on Endri and pulled away, almost laughing at his confused face. "Thanks partner?" he asked, holding a shaking hand out.

Endri smiled another full, bright smile and clasped the man's hand giving one solid shake. "Partners."

Across the way, Beetlejuice turned to Lydia and worriedly looked into her eyes. "Lyds you gotta get away."

"What about you?" she asked just as worriedly.

"I have to stay and fight. We have to stop those worms somehow," he said, casting his gaze back toward the demolished town then in the other direction to see the dead fireworm, no longer ablaze.

Lydia wrapped her arms around his stomach and held him close, resting her head against his shoulder. "I don't wanna leave I'm scared for you."

The ghoul held her by her shoulders and gently pressed her away. "Please, Lyds. I couldn't go on existing if I let somethin' happen to you."

"But--" she began to protest.

Beetlejuice leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead, shocking her to silence.

"We have a _lot_ to talk about, Babes. I want you safe, sound and around so we _can_ talk later."

"And what about you?" she asked stubbornly. "Will _you_ be around later?"

Several explosions rocked the ground beneath their feet, followed by a terrifying roaring. Beetlejuice, along with everyone else, turned his head to see a rockworm gliding across the surface toward them. He turned back to Lydia quickly.

"There's no time! I'm sorry, Lyds. Don't worry I'll come back to you when this is all over," he promised.

"What do you--?"

Beetlejuice waved his hand in front of her, and before she knew it, she was standing in her apartment in New York. She stared around the living room for a few minutes and finally sighed.

"Okay, BJ, I'll stay. Please, be careful," she whispered to herself.

  
  
  
***************  
  
Holy Crabcakes, Batman! O_O Well, doesn't that beat all?! BJ's wife came back only to have to disappear for good?! So she gave herself to him AND Endri as a power-up! And what's this?! Endri is BJ's SON?! WHOA! Hehe! I knew all along, what about you? I do hope that this long chapter plus the previous makes a nice Christmas gift for those of you out there who like this story!  
  
Now you'll have to stay tuned until next time, when we join the battle between Good and Ugly! Will our two new friends plus BJ be able to take out these nasty worms? Or will they be gobbled up as mid-day snacks?! I'll answer one question. Yes! Someone DOES get eaten! O_O But WHO?! Stick around and find out! ^_^  
  
Please review, review, review! And I'll love you guys forever! ^_^ *hugs* MERRY CHRISTMAS!! again.


	10. Chapter 10: Allies At Last

I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I did! I'm glad those who reviewed liked what I did with Chapter 9. I always thought that BJ could use a child, whether it be an older child or not. It's very fun to try and work out how he should act and think around a kid of his own.  
  
I'm putting a notice right here about the updated earlier chapters. I HAVE UPDATED CHAPTERS 1-4!! Better spelling, grammer and punctuation are a result, but there are also added bits here and there that weren't there before. If you'd like to pick up on some extra added stuff, I suggest taking a look. It may not be noticeable, a word here or paragraph there, but all in all, it makes the story better.  
  
Not only that, but I've uploaded that last two chapters to the story! BJ AFTERLIFE - A NEW BEGINNING IS NOW COMPLETE!! I do so hope everyone enjoys the last 2 chapters and leaves a nice reveiw! But don't worry! This story isn't the end! O_O  
  
  
Onward!!   
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - A New Beginning  
Spencers13 2001-2002  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
Story concept, Endri & Kyle © Spencers13 

  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten - Allies At Last  
  


Beetlejuice, Endri and Kyle stood near the center of the Last Place You'd Ever Look, watching as a rockworm made its way closer to them over the rocky soil.

The creature was a bit different from what Beetlejuice was used to. Its segmented armor plating resembled the pattern of stripes on the sandworm, but they were all one color: a dirty brown. The size of this worm was _much_ greater than that of a sandworm as well. He had heard stories about all the different kinds of worms, but never thought he would actually _see_ them for real. Now that another one was bearing down on him, he realized how difficult it would be to get rid of them all.

Endri leaned over to Beetlejuice slightly. "Let's take care of this one before we try anything else."

"You got it," he nodded. "From what I know, your gun won't work against that worm's shell. Lie low for this one," he told Kyle.

The human reluctantly nodded, laid a reassuring hand on his partner's shoulder, then took cover behind a large rock.

Beetlejuice wasted no time. He leapt into the air and flew straight toward the rockworm's face.

_No time like the present to face your fears!_ he thought quickly as he twisted his body in mid-air and landed a solid kick on the worm's forehead. With Anóra's energy boost, a lot of his old fears were alleviated. He felt he could take on the whole Neitherworld.

The worm shook it's head several times back and forth before opening it's shell mouth and letting forth a horrid screech that almost broke Beetlejuice's eardrums. It swung it's head around and lunged for him, ready to swallow him whole in it's rage.

Endri flew up behind the worm and welled all the power he could in his hands before loosing it upon the beast. His energy ricocheted off the worm's hard shell to be harmlessly dispelled into the sky, leaving no trace of damage.

Beetlejuice narrowly dodged the rockworm's mouth and sped up into the sky to float next to his son.

"There isn't even a _scratch_ on it! What can we do? That was one of my most powerful attacks!" shouted Endri.

Beetlejuice, however, took to rubbing his chin. "That thing has to have a weakness we just have to find it." He stared down at the obviously unintelligent worm who seemed to be searching for it's lost meal on the ground. From what he saw so far, the whole collective of worms seemed to be _stupid_. However, they still weren't to be trifled with. "Watch the way it moves and attacks. We'll find it eventually."

"Or die again trying," his son mumbled.

"Let's not think about that now. We need to kill this thing before more come and we're outnumbered."

"Right."

They both took attack stances.

"Waiiiiiit"

Just then, the rockworm spotted the two in the sky and coiled back for a lunge.

"Waiiit" Beetlejuice repeated. "Now!" he shouted just as the worm's jaws came snapping between them.

The worm's shell mouth opened wide and its inner body slid out, trying to gnash its teeth into Endri's leg. He dodged and weaved through the air, escaping from certain demise with ease. On the ground, Beetlejuice watched the display thoughtfully. This rockworm was very similar to sandworms. And he knew sandworms inside and out not literally, thank heavens.

"I've got it!" he shouted triumphantly.

Endri landed on the ground not far away in a billow of dust, narrowly dodging some nasty teeth.

"Already?"

Beetlejuice gave a shout to catch the worm's attention and sped into the air.

"Hey, ugly! Yeah, I'm talkin' to you!"

The worm roared angrily and lunged for the insolent ghoul.

"You want some o' this, huh?! Well, I'll give it to ya!" he shouted, diving not away from the worm's mouth, but directly towards it!

In one swift move, the rockworm's mouth closed around Beetlejuice's striped form and swallowed.

"_FATHER!_" Endri screamed in disbelief. Just as he was about to exact revenge on the creature he was sure was spawned from Hell itself, he held his ground as something strange caught his eye.

The worm roared triumphantly after it swallowed its prey. It felt slight regret that it couldn't savor the sweet yet bitter taste of the ghoul being pulverized inside its mouth as it chewed; it would have been a quicker demise for him. The worm's stomach acids would make slow work of him, and besides, there was another it could mash to bits in its mouth.

The rockworm reared back and snarled viciously at Endri, ready to make him its next tasty meal. It started for the ghost, but then stopped suddenly. Something was wrong. Its stomach was beginning to hurt.

Before any information could register in Endri's mind, he saw the worm scream and writhe in pain. Then, just as quickly as the episode came, it passed by with an explosion of gut mass and the worm's shattered outer plating. Where the worm's body had been, Beetlejuice hovered in the air glowing a light yellow. He slowly descended to the dusty ground watching Kyle and Endri run up to him.

"That was a stupid stunt," Endri scolded.

Beetlejuice smirked at his son. "It worked though."

While Endri rolled his eyes, Kyle asked, "Now what do we do?"

All seriousness was back on Beetlejuice's normally carefree expression. "We can't fight _all_ the worms. When we destroy one, two more will show up. We gotta close those gates somehow. After that, it's a simple matter of killing off whatever got through."

Kyle spoke up again. "How will we do that, though?"

The thoughtful look on Endri's face dissolved into certainty, and he snapped his fingers. "I got it! All the gates need all the keys to stay open if we take one key away, they'll all close!"

"Great! The Sea Gate is just over there," Beetlejuice pointed. "Let's go!"

All three men raced to the gate console not far away.

Kyle was the first to try to pry the key from its base. "It's stuck!" he snarled, frustrated. He looked as though he was pulling on the very tip of an immovable boulder.

Endri smirked at his friend. "See, Kyle? If you would have worked out with me, then you wouldn't be so weak now."

Kyle humphed and nodded toward the key. "You try," he said indignantly.

Endri casually brushed him aside. "I'll try." He grabbed the ends of the key and yanked. Puzzled when it didn't budge, he pulled a little harder. When it still didn't move, he removed his trench coat, cracked his knuckles and jumped up onto the console. Placing his feet on either side of the key and gritting his teeth, he pulled with all his might. The only thing he succeeded in doing was letting his fingers slip off of the key, and he flew backwards onto the ground in a billow of dust.

Kyle snickered at the sight of his friend lying on his back in a pile of dirt.

"Not one word" Endri said angrily getting up and dusting himself off.

Beetlejuice, who had simply been watching until that point, stepped up to the console. "Let me," he said, giving the key a good, hard yank. It stayed in its place. He tried several more times, each result the same. "Damn even with Anóra's energy, I can't pull it loose!"

"We'd better think of something quick!" Endri shouted. "More worms are coming through the gate!"

Beetlejuice and Kyle spun on their heels and peered into the gateway. Sure enough, in the hazy distance on the other side, half a dozen seaworms were making their way toward them.

Beetlejuice growled deep in his throat and spun back to the console, slamming his fists on it.

"Dammit!"

The rock console cracked slightly under his blow, and an idea instantly struck him. They had been pulling at the key itself, not completely realizing that it was the _console_ that held it so securely. They had been pulling when they should have been pushing, or in this case, _hitting_.

"That's it, guys! Break the console!"

No one waited to be told twice. Endri and Beetlejuice attacked the console with their bare fists, and Kyle grabbed up a small rock and pounded with that. The rock console was quickly reduced to rubble, and the key fell loose with nothing to hold it. The ground began to rumble, and the three turned to see the gate beginning to close.

Endri bent down and picked up the Sea Key. He closed it and looked determinedly to his father.

"We have to prevent this from ever happening again" With that, he threw the key into the gate just as it crashed closed, seconds before more seaworms invaded the Neitherworld.

Now not only that gate, but all of them, were closed. The three men let out a sigh of relief in unison.

"_Whew!_ I hope I never have to do _that_ again!" Beetlejuice wiped the sweat from his brow and grinned at his son and his friend.

"Nor do I," Endri breathed, allowing a slight smile to grace his handsome face.

Beetlejuice grinned at both Kyle and Endri, stepped between them and put his arms around their shoulders.

"Let's go home"

Kyle, Endri and Beetlejuice stood outside the Roadhouse door talking. The sun was setting quite nicely on the horizon, marking the end of another day survived. Things were looking much better for the Neitherworld. All the hidden gateways were now closed with no chance of being opened again. The only thing that needed to be worried about now were the creatures that actually _did_ manage to get through before the gates closed. But soon enough, things would quiet down, and everything would return to normal as normal as it got in the Neitherworld.

Beetlejuice gripped tightly onto the leather satchel that used to be buckled to Endri's right thigh. In it were the rest of the keys that he planned to dispose of properly. "Well, this is it," he said. "My place. You know, Endri, now that you're here in the Neitherworld you don't have to go back to the Real World if ya don't want to. You have a home here now."

Endri allowed another smile to grace his features. "Thank you father."

Beetlejuice scoffed and waved his hand before his face. "Oh, don't call me that it's too formal. Call me dad or pop or _something._"

Endri chuckled. "I'll try _dad._"

His father grinned widely. "That's better." He turned to Kyle and smiled at him as well. "You're welcome to stay too, even if you're not dead yet."

Kyle smiled, amazed at the forgiveness shown by the ghoul. "That's very kind of you, but I think I should be moving on for now. I realize my wife is here somewhere, along with my little girl I'd like to find them." He paused for a few seconds in thought. A frown furrowed his brow when he spoke up again. "And maybe the one who killed them too. I have a score to settle."

Beetlejuice nodded understandingly. "Of course. Just remember, though you're always welcome here," he said, motioning to the Roadhouse.

"Thank you." Kyle turned to Endri. "Well, I guess this is it. _Whew_," he whistled.

His friend shook his head 'no'. "Not forever, it isn't. We'll see each other again. You'll be hanging around the Neitherworld for a while now, right?"

Kyle nodded, and they shook hands. "Thanks for saving my skin back there. I owe ya one." He smiled and cocked his head a bit to the side. "I'll miss you, Endri. It's been a great nine years working with you. Maybe we can collaborate again sometime? Soon?"

Endri chuckled once more. "Fine with me. But next time, let's leave global destruction out of it, okay?"

"Okay," Kyle laughed. He stared at his friend for a long minute. Nine years nine long years and they meant more than a lot to him. He reached up and wrapped an arm around his partner, clapping him gently on the back. "You're my best friend," he whispered. "That hasn't changed and never will. Take care of yourself" his voice wavered.

Endri nodded and hugged back, grateful he hadn't lost his _only_ friend over petty differences.

Kyle slowly released him and cleared his throat, turning back to Beetlejuice. "Tell Lydia I'm sorry for what I did to her. I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

"I'm sure she forgives you."

"Thank you both of you." Kyle threw one final smile at Endri, then turned away from them and began to walk off. "Catch you later!" he called as he began crossing the rippled, roofing tile bridge, heading for the main road.

Jacques LaLean ran from the main road toward Beetlejuice and Endri, slowing down to pass by Kyle on the way. "Be-atlejuice! All ze gates seem to 'ave closed." The skeleton glanced back to Kyle, still walking away. "I see you got zis human, but are you just going to _let_ ze ozer get away?!"

Beetlejuice cackled. "Don't worry, Jacques. They're friends now. And I'd like you to meet someone," he motioned toward the man next to him, "Jacques, meet Endri my son."

The French skeleton clapped a bony hand to his forehead, muttered a strained "_Mon deiu!_" and promptly fainted dead away.

The ghoul cackled once again and opened the front door to the Roadhouse. "Go ahead in and make yourself comfortable."

"You're not coming in?" Endri asked.

"There's something I promised to do first. I'll be back later. Oh, when Jacques wakes up, help him organize strike forces to go after what's left of those worms."

Endri nodded briskly. "Done."

Beetlejuice smiled. "Thanks, kid. I'll be back."

The ghoul vanished into a hazy, yellowish mist, leaving Endri alone with an unconscious French skeleton on the ground.

  
  
  
***************  
  
HORRAY!! They did it! *cheers* Everyone came out none the worse for wear, and they are all friends now! Endri is in the Neitherworld where he bleongs, and Kyle is sticking around for a while to look up family. What more could there be? Why TONS! This is only the beginning! A New Beginning! That's why this is a "series"! ^_^ Please head on to the final chapter now and see what happens with BJ and Lydia before you leave a review. Thank you all so much!


	11. Chapter 11: A New Beginning

And now... The Conclusion!!   
  
  
  


Beetlejuice Afterlife - A New Beginning  
Spencers13 2001-2002  
PG-13 — Sci-Fi/Fantasy — Action Drama  
Story concept, Endri & Kyle © Spencers13 

  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven - A New Beginning  
  


Real World  
Sunny View Apartment Complex, New York, Apt 13B  
10:03 PM  
  


Beetlejuice reformed in Lydia's apartment. Not needing to have her call his name so he could travel between their worlds was so much nicer. His energy boost from Anóra was so powerful, he could now breech the gap between the Earth and Neitherworld with ease.

Looking around, he noticed no lights were on. He walked around the living room and kitchen, at first thinking Lydia wasn't home.

Did he not send her to the right place?

After a moment, he realized he needed to check her bedroom just in case. He walked into the small cove between the bathroom and bedroom door, smiling as he sank at least an inch into the plush carpeting with each step. Her door was half open, so he gently pushed it the rest of the way and noticed that the bed was occupied by a lithe figure.

"Lydia?" he whispered low enough so as not to wake her had she been asleep.

That wasn't the case, however, as her eyes flew open, and she jumped out of bed before he could even finish saying her name.

"BJ! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" she shouted in delight, hugging him. He set the satchel of keys down on the floor to free his other hand. "You are okay, aren't you?" she said looking him up and down for any injuries.

Beetlejuice smiled down at her. "Of course, I'm okay. No puny worm can take the 'Ghost with the Most' down. You know that."

"Yeah I know." She looked down and noticed the satchel on the floor near their feet. "Isn't that Endri's? What's in it?"

He reached down and picked it back up. "All the keys. I brought them back here to scatter them again. But don't worry, I don't think something like that will ever happen again."

"What makes you so sure?" Lydia asked, tilting her head to the side a bit to look at him quizzically.

"Endri tossed one of the keys into a gate before it closed. There's no way to get it back now. Plus, we had to destroy all the key consoles to get the keys out, so now there's nothing to put them into."

"I see. But why bring all the keys back to Earth if they can't be used anyway?"

"I'm just makin' sure."

Lydia nodded. "Yeah, good idea."

Beetlejuice reached into the satchel and pulled out the Star Key. "Here I want you to keep this one."

Lydia took it questioningly. "Why?"

"It has the symbol for the stars like the ones I see in your eyes."

Lydia took a sharp intake of breath and gazed at the key, turning it over in her hands. "Oh Beetlejuice I don't know what to say"

Beetlejuice stepped closer and took her free hand. "Don't say anything" he whispered as he leaned closer, capturing her lips with his own. After a few blissful seconds, he reluctantly pulled away, needing to say something at that point. "I love you, Lydia. I have for a while now and now I can say it without feeling the guilt I did before."

Lydia's lips tingled as she moved them to speak. "I understand, and I think you know how I feel too." Beetlejuice nodded, and she sighed happily, sagging toward him. "This feels like a dream all of it. I don't want it to end"

He slipped his arms about her slender hips and pulled her flush against his body. Gazing into her eyes, his lips parted and he spoke. "Don't worry I don't think it will. This is a whole new beginning for us, Lyds. I think we have a _lot_ to catch up on"

  
  
  
***************  
  
BJ AFTERLIFE - A NEW BEGINNING IS NOW COMPLETE!! But don't worry! This story isn't the end! O_O Keep a look out for the next exciting story in the Beetlejuice Afterlife series: Dark Shadows!! COMING SOON!  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story! *hugs every single one of you* Your reviews have been great encouragement for me to continue writing! Expect the next story to be much longer than this one with much more action!  
  
Now I'll ask for your lovely reviews one final time for this story. PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know if you liked the plot, characters, way the story was written, the visuals you got from it and anything else you can think of to comment on. Constructive critisism is welcome! Please, no flames. I won't take them seriously.  
  
I also do requests for art! If anyone would like a particular scene drawn or just any BJ picture, email me (spencers13@yahoo.com) and I will draw it for you (if I haven't done a similar one already) and send it in an email. I will do ANY request, but I will NOT draw full frontal nudity. Just let me know what you want!  
  
If you liked this story, tell your friends if you think they'll be interested in a BJ adventure! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!  
  
--Spencers13


End file.
